


Sunshine

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Phone Sex, Phone sex operator AU, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shiro in a 3-piece Suit (trust me it deserves a tag for itself), Soap Opera, Telenovela, brief mentions of sounding, coffee shop AU, mentions of infidelity on Shiro's ex's part, mentions of parent death, phone sex operator, sex industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Keith Arus is a barista and college student, but to pick up some extra money he starts working as a phone sex operator. His favorite caller's a man in the middle of divorcing his cheating husband. He's lonely, and Keith isentrancedby this sexy and sweet man.All is well until one day Shiro orders a coffee from him.“Sunshine?”“Daddy?”Shit.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Mentions of past Shirando
Comments: 81
Kudos: 363





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I've been working on for the better part of a month—it ended up being way, way longer than it was supposed to be. 
> 
> I'm going to split it up into chapters so it's easier to read, but if you want to check out the original, it was written on a twitter thread. Follow me over @mssaifox

Keith Arus had a plan. 

It wasn’t a particularly difficult plan, nor was it fool-proof. Keith recognized it, accepted it, and then threw it out the window where it belonged. 

The problem, as many university students experienced, was the lack of funds. While he was accepted into Altea University on a full scholarship for physics, that scholarship only covered the tuition. Room and board, which were expensive as all fuck, were entirely left on his shoulders. 

The first few years weren’t so bad. Keith had gotten lucky, getting a special endowment from the university for his first two years. But, after that, the money dried up, and Keith was left digging himself out of an ever-deepening hole that led only to more and more debt. 

He had the job at Lions cafe, which was helpful for some of the incidentals like books and packets of 5 for $1 ramen that was about as nutritious as eating dirt, but… 

University books were expensive and after all the taxes… there just wasn’t a lot of money.

So, as many university students, Keith dealt with the hand he was given and made the best of the situation. Physics tutoring for pizza, donating plasma more often than he really should have, and helping out the Ag department with shoveling cow shit. It was back-breaking labor, but it helped him scratch by. 

It was fate that landed Keith with a gig with the V-Dolls. All it took was a woman with icy silver hair and a perfectly-pressed pink powersuit ordering a cup of coffee at the Lions Cafe one morning. 

“Uh—Ah—Allura?” Keith had called out, her name written in Hunk’s hasty scrawl, and the woman on the other side of the counter flippantly raised her hand. She was wearing sunglasses that blocked out half her face and a half-smile, but when Keith smiled and thanked her as he handed over her coffee, as required by corporate, her smile became genuine.

“How old are you?” 

Weird question, but it wasn’t uncommon for people to try and hit on Keith, so he answered. “Twenty, ma’am.”

“Twenty, you say?” The woman placed the coffee back down on the counter and flipped up her glasses, resting them in her icy silver hair. Keith had never seen eyes as piercing as her’s. “You have a lovely voice. Has anyone ever said that?” 

“Um… no—ma’am.” 

The woman nodded to herself before reaching with one perfectly manicured hand into her Prada purse, pulling out a matching business card holder. She pulled one card out, sliding it across the coffee-stained counter. 

“If you’re ever in need of a job, we can use someone with your talents.” 

Keith had almost laughed when he saw the bright pink business card and the company name emblazoned on the top. 

V-Dolls was one of Altea’s best and worst kept secrets. Most of the local population pretended that they didn’t know what the massive 28-story building in downtown Altea was—that their city didn’t house the US sex industry’s Mecca within city limits. 

They certainly liked the tax dollars, though, so V-Dolls and Altea had come to an agreement: as long as they paid their bill whenever the tax man came knocking, hired a good number of locals, and didn’t splay their name across every billboard in the city, V-Dolls was more than welcome. 

Keith knew a few people, like the bubbly-blonde from his Astronomy 411 class, Romelle, moonlighted at V-Dolls as a rather popular actress. Hunk, his best friend and roommate, interned a semester working in their IT department. Hell, Hunk’s mom had been working in catering for the company for years. 

“I know what you must be thinking,” Allura began, almost sheepish, but Keith didn’t hesitate as he picked up the card, flipping it over.

“I’ll give you a call after my shift?” 

Clearly, that wasn’t the answer she was expecting, but Keith always did like surprising people. 

If he were honest with himself, the only reason why he had never applied for the company was that he worried about what his mom and Uncle Kolivan would have done had they known Keith worked for V-Dolls. It wasn’t about the sex thing, because Keith knew neither of them gave a shit about that, but… there was bad blood there, that much he did know. 

Keith wasn’t entirely sure about the details, his mother always kissing his head and telling him to not worry about it. At the same time, Uncle Kolivan would only shake his head and tell him not to dig up graves. After years of asking and never getting any answers, Keith stopped asking. 

Either way, things were different now. Keith had seen the news, knew that Zarkon Galra had retired earlier that year, gotten an island to himself, and was now sitting somewhere in Bermuda drinking booze out of coconuts with his own harem to attend to his every need. Lotor Galra was in charge of the company now, and from all accounts, he seemed like a decent enough guy. 

_Plus I really don’t want to bother either of them for money,_ Keith thought. His mother had worked herself half to death taking care of Keith after his father died. Keith knew that she was off on assignment with Uncle Kolivan somewhere in the Middle East, risking her life and limb to help people who needed it the most. 

It wouldn’t have been right to lay money troubles on her shoulders on top of everything. And, well…

Keith could do it. 

So, after finishing up with his shift, he’d given Allura a call. 

Allura, as it turned out, was the head of the talent recruitment department for V-Dolls. Her father was on the board of directors. However, Keith wouldn’t find that out until after they’d become friends, but had wanted her to go into something else, like real estate or stock-brokering. Still, she was good at what she did. 

Allura had an eye and ear for what women and men—mostly men—wanted and knew exactly how to to get it. She had a way with words that made Keith feel relaxed about taking the job as a phone sex operator.

“It’s actually really straightforward,” Allura had explained as she brought him into the call center. It was in pale pink, the cubicles making Keith think more about paper-pushers than dirty-talking. 

It was midday, meaning only a few people were on staff. Keith could hear idle chatter and some very _not_ so idle chatter, but… 

“A lot of our cast—” 

“Phone sex operators?” 

“Cast,” Allura said again with a wink. “A lot of our cast prefer to work from the comfort of their own homes. If so, we can set you up with all of our programs and software. Do you have a landline?” 

“Uh…” 

“Do you live on campus?” Allura clarified.

“Yeah, I live with my roommate in the Red Dorms.” 

Allura nodded thoughtfully as she waved over a tall woman with dark hair and eyes, her hair cornrowed in two perfect braids. “Acxa, this is Keith. He’s our newest cast member. You lived in the Red Dorms when you went to Altea U, didn’t you?” 

The woman, Acxa, nodded. “Let me guess—no idea what a landline is?” 

Allura laughed, and though Keith knew she was laughing _at_ him, it didn’t seem mean-spirited. “Seems so! Would you show him your set-up? Give him a little hands-on experience? Maybe let him listen in on a call or two?” 

Keith shadowed Acxa that afternoon as she showed him the ropes of the office, explaining that peak hours were at night (obviously) and that most V-Dolls worked from home. Still, it was Taco Tuesday, and employees would come in just to get a taste of Balmera Catering’s beloved tacos. 

“Oh, Mrs. Johnson!” Keith said as he smelled the ever-familiar and homey smell of Hunk’s mom’s famous tacos waft through the air. “I love her.” 

“You know her?” 

“She’s my roommate’s mom,” Keith explained, and that, if nothing else, seemed to impress Acxa. 

“Lucky man.” 

The only weird moment was when Acxa handed him a pair of headphones for him to listen in on one of her regular calls. 

The beginning was normal—flirtatious, sure, but nothing out of the ordinary. However, the longer the call went on, the more Keith realized that the man on the other end of the line was making his hands very, very busy. The conversation became more lewd, more depraved, and Acxa—Mona, on this call—went from talking about the herb garden she’d been working on to shoving her hand all the way up her—

_Oh, boy._

It was a weird juxtaposition, listening as Acxa said some of the dirtiest, most filthy things to the sound of a man jerking off, but watching as smashed through another level of Candy Crush.

By the time the man was done, thanking his sweet Mona for always taking such good care of him, she’d managed two levels and three hearts. 

Hanging up, she lifted up her phone and showed him her level—2476. 

“You get really good at not thinking too much about what you’re saying,” Acxa explained. “And look—sixteen minutes. Not too bad.” 

“How…” Keith coughed, feeling his face burning hot, though he was thankful that Acxa didn’t say anything about it. 

“How much did I just make?” she asked.

Keith nodded. 

“Well, with my premium rate… about… forty bucks? But I’ve been working here for five years, and we pay by minutes and by how long you keep them on the line.” 

Oh, the conversation about herbs suddenly made a lot more sense. 

“When you get regulars—and you will—it’s more than just sex. It’s about intimacy, about making them feel less alone. Sure, they’re going to jerk it to your voice, but a lot of these guys are jerking it to the fantasy of you, not just your voice. Give them the boyfriend experience with none of the shitty parts of dating, and you’ll be golden.” 

Acxa could clearly see there was something else Keith wanted to ask, and when Keith managed to squeak out the words, she laughed and pat him on the shoulder with perfectly manicured nails.

“Oh, sweetheart. Do I look like someone who has a mint garden?”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith figured out a straightforward rhythm that worked for him: on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Keith would take his morning classes until noon, go to work at Lions Cafe until six, then head home to take a nap. At about ten, Keith would wake up, grab some coffee, and then get to his calls. He’d work until morning, then spend his Tuesdays and Thursdays doing his homework and class readings, as well as live a healthy university life. 

Usually, Saturdays and (surprisingly) Sunday mornings were super popular at V-Dolls, and Keith always tried to make sure to be available on Sunday morning at the very least. 

Well…

There was another reason, but Keith felt a little ridiculous about it. He never admitted it out loud, afraid that if he said it, it would make it real. And if it was real…

Keith knew it would have been pathetic. 

Keith didn’t know his name, but he was one of his first callers, and he had, in a word, become very, _very_ attached.

The first few calls that Keith had were merely men masturbating to the sound of Keith’s breathing, or one particular man who had asked to reenact a scene about sounding. Keith had to mute his microphone for that one as he quickly googled it to figure out precisely what the guy wanted. 

He was thankful that his apartment had separate bedrooms; otherwise, Keith was pretty sure Hunk would have been permanently traumatized. 

Keith could remember it like yesterday, the first time Daddy called. 

The man had been clearly nervous, unsure of what he was doing, and Keith had taken some joy in knowing that at least he wouldn’t embarrass himself too badly, and his caller wouldn’t be able to see just how wet behind the ears he really was. 

“V-Dolls, where we make your fantasy a reality,” Keith intoned, trying to make his voice both sultry and sweet. He was sitting on his bed, staring at his ceiling, bored out of his mind. The last two calls were boring as fuck; one was a cuck who wanted Keith to explain his last sexual experience in great detail (Keith made it up, because his last sexual experience was with his hand. And the one before that… and before that. The last time Keith fucked anyone was freshman year, and he was so drunk he didn’t even really remember it) while the other was just a grunter. 

“Uh… Hi? Can you hear me?” 

He had a deep voice, something that was sexy and made Keith’s cock surprisingly jump to attention, which was… weird. He’d been working for about two weeks, and not even once had he gotten the slightest bit hard. 

Grossed out? Sure. 

Bored? Mostly. 

But hard?

Huh.

“Yeah, I can hear you just fine, Daddy.” 

The man on the other side took in such a sharp breath that it made Keith’s heart nearly stop. The last thing he wanted was to scare this guy away by going too hard too fast, and Daddy was definitely a bold choice, but…

“Oh. Ah…” the man said, stumbling over his words. “Um… that’s good, I guess.” 

“First time calling?” 

“How’d you know?” 

Keith laughed and was surprised when he realized it was _genuine_. “I guess you can call it a hunch.” 

“Well, your hunch was right. I’m—yeah. I’ve never called before.” 

Keith had heard a lot of men say that, trying to make it seem like he was less desperate than he actually was. After the third call from the same guy in one day, saying how he was shy because this was the first time he’d ever called V-Dolls, Keith was getting pretty good at telling the liars from the honest men.

There weren’t a lot of honest men, but this guy? 

Keith didn’t understand why, but he believed him.   
  
“Is it okay if I call you Daddy?” Keith murmured and didn’t stop himself from smirking as the man on the other line audibly swallowed. 

“Um… Yeah, baby. You can call me Daddy. If you want.” 

Keith closed his eyes and imagined the man—he’d have to be very tall and handsome, with dark eyes and hair, to have a voice like that. Usually, the guys who called didn’t have particularly sexy voices, but this guy? 

“Well, Daddy, what do you want to know about me? Because I want to know _everything_ about you.” 

“Why don’t you tell me about you, first?” 

There was a story that Keith had come up with that a lot of guys found super hot. Keith told them about how he was raised on the beach, raced motorcycles, and modeled in pin-up magazines. He’d even tell a story about how he lost his virginity in the back of his older lover’s car the summer he graduated. 

All of this was bullshit, of course.

Keith had grown up in Altea, in the middle of the desert. He was about as photogenic as Grumpy Cat. And, well, the closest he came to losing his virginity the summer he graduated what when Hunk’s dwarf abandoned Keith’s shadow elf on top of the Caladorian Mountains in their epic 6-week long Monsters and Mana campaign.

He was _definitely_ fucked with that one.

The biggest lie was the motorcycles, though. Keith had always wanted to ride, but his mother called them Coffins-on-Wheels, and after everything that happened his Keith’s dad, he could never put her through the pain or fear of losing him over something so stupid.

Plus, well, motorcycles were really fucking expensive.

Keith found himself raring up to tell the story about posing for nudes leaned up against a Harley, but…

He couldn’t. For some reason, Keith couldn’t. 

Instead, Keith found himself talking about hot summers in the sun, the wind that blew sand into his eyes. He talked about how he was a student, how he was studying physics, about the little things in his life. Keith knew not to get too detailed, knowing that there was always a chance that he could slip up and say the wrong thing that would reveal where he lived, but the man on the other end of the line didn’t make Keith feel uncomfortable. 

His questions were soft, not prying, always open-ended, though every time Keith tried to ask about him, Daddy would get a little quiet before telling Keith not to worry about that, because what he wanted was to get to know Keith. 

Keith wasn’t sure at what point his fingers pulled at the hem of his boxers, but… 

“Are you… are you touching yourself?” Keith asked, keeping his voice soft. They’d been talking for a good ten minutes by then, just chatting about the world and everything in it, and it hadn’t even really veered into anything remotely sexual at that point, but every time the man on the other end laughed or, fuck, even _talked_ , Keith felt blood pool straight to his dick. 

There was a hum on the other end, and Keith was immediately regretful. It had happened a few times before, where a guy would call but couldn’t get hard, and Keith was used to being screamed at for the rest of the phone call until the guy hung up on him. 

“Not yet…” There wasn’t a trace of anger in his voice, though. “Are… are you?” 

Keith swallowed, letting his fingers trace the fine hairs, finger slowly creeping down, slower and slower. “What would you do if I told you I was?”

The man paused, just for a moment, before saying, almost _shyly_ , “Can you… can you tell me about it? About you? About… about your body?” 

There was a lie here, too; Keith always told men that he had light hair and eyes, that his skin was milky white, touched just faintly by the sun from all that time on the beach. He was slim, unassuming—the twink most guys dreamed about.

The truth was that Keith’s skin told a story of years of lifting heavy bales of hay in the desert sun, of scars from falling out of trees and the gash across his cheek from the night his father died. He knew he was good looking enough, but he was darkness when most wanted light. 

Still, with this stranger, this unknown man, Keith… 

He didn’t lie.

He didn’t even try to. 

“I guess… I’m strong,” Keith began, describing his sun-kissed skin, the ripple of corded muscle, his toned thighs. His hair, dark like night, his eyes so blue they looked violet in the sunlight. He even mentioned the scar on his cheek, though he was so thankful that the man on the other end didn’t ask more. 

Keith wasn’t sure he could have made up a story on the fly, and that would have been one more truth that this man, this random man calling a phone sex operator, would have had on him.

He talked about the happy trail of dark hair that made its way from his belly button down, further and further to the place where his boxers clung to his hips, and as his hand finally wrapped around his cock, Keith saw stars. 

“You’re touching yourself?” 

“Mmmhmm,” Keith managed, adjusting the phone on his ear as he let his thumb swirl at the tip. His cock was so hard it almost felt like he was going to burst. 

“Do you do this with all your callers?” 

“No, Daddy. Just you. Just you.” 

“I bet you say that to all the boys.”

Keith huffed at the sweet laughter in the man’s voice, but at the same time, what the man said was wrong. He really _didn’t_ do this with any of his other customers. 

Keith didn’t repeat himself, didn’t try to make the other man, _Daddy_ on the other end of the line believe him. Keith knew that it would be fighting a losing battle. 

Instead, Keith allowed his hand to gently pump at his cock, hoping that Daddy would hear him and take the sound of sex, the squelch of his hand, as enough proof.

“Tell me what you’re doing, Baby.” 

Keith shuddered as he let his fingers tighten for a moment. 

“I—I’m touching myself,” Keith said, enjoying the way the other man hummed. “I’ve got my hand wrapped around my cock. It’s so hard.”

“What’s your other hand doing?”

“Holding the phone,” Keith answered.

“Put me on speakerphone. I—could you, uh...” There was the sound of lips smacking, and Keith could almost hear the gears in Daddy’s head running.

He was nervous and Keith...

Keith could take the lead.

“You want me to touch myself.... there?” Keith’s voice dropped low.

It wasn’t even an act, and that was the most surprising thing about it all. 

Keith didn’t need to act. Not about this. Not with _him_.

Keith put his landline phone down on his pillow, pressing the speakerphone button. Something Acxa mentioned during his quick introduction ran through Keith’s mind. It was something between showing him how to hook up his gear and making her example phone call. She’d told him to buy a hands-off Headset. Keith had assumed it was about her love for phone games, and not...

Not, well, _this_.

“Do you have lube?”

Keith did have lube in his sock drawer, and when he said this out loud, he paused, looking at his door. 

Hunk was usually good about the privacy thing, but... 

“Sunshine, you okay?”

Keith nearly dropped his bottle of lube. The earnestness in the man’s voice, the sexy lilt of his accent that was clearly not originally American, made Keith’s dick give another jolt in his underwear. 

“I’m still here, Daddy,” Keith said before slowly standing, padding over to the door and flicking the lock. He got back on the bed with his bottle of lube, staring at his phone with anticipation. 

“Are you lying on your bed?”

Keith laid down, resting his head on the pillow next to his phone. There was a creaking noise, and Keith idly wondered if the man could hear that. Would that make him believe Keith? Would that turn him on?

 _Why do I actually care about this guy getting off?_ Keith wondered. 

It probably had to do with how hot his voice was, how kind he’d been so far, but... Keith couldn’t entirely say. 

“Tell me—tell me what you want me to do.”

Keith wanted with bated breath for a moment before the man began to whisper out some of the sexiest words Keith had ever heard, even if it started out stuttered and nervous. 

“You’re—on my bed. You’re so beautiful lying there, the silk sheets wrapped around you. They’re black—black like your hair. Your fingers—your fingers are gorgeous. Pianist fingers, but... callused. You’re.. you’re pulling down your boxers.”

“So slowly,” Keith whispered as he followed the man’s commands. “I want you to do it to me, Daddy. Do you—do you want to pull them down?”

“No, Baby. I’m… I’m sitting on the edge of the bed, just watching you take your time.”

Keith shuddered as he pulled down his boxers, eyes closed. He could imagine that he was doing this in front of this unknown man, thinking about how excited he would get from every erotic movement. 

“I’m sliding my boxers down my legs. Slowly—you can see it, can’t you?” 

There was a hitch of breath on the other end, and Keith smirked. That worked. That _definitely_ worked. 

“Yeah, Baby. I can see it. Tell me about your cock. Tell me how it feels.”

Keith let his hand ghost back down.

“I’m so hard, it _hurts_. You’ve got me so hard, Daddy.” And it was the truth. Keith wasn’t sure if his dick had ever been this hard before. Just letting his fingertips touch made Keith hiss.

“You’re so overstimulated, aren’t you?”

Keith nodded, but not getting a response made Keith almost laugh. Of course he wouldn’t get a response. 

“Yeah, Daddy. What do I do? What can _you_ do?”

There was a pause, only for a moment, before the gruff voice on the other end managed to tell him to get his lube.

“Do you have a toy, Sunshine?” 

Fuck, that _nickname_ did something almost _illegal_ to Keith. 

“No, Daddy.... just my fingers.” 

“You need some toys, Baby. Next time I call—you should put some requests on your profile. I want you to fuck yourself on them, want you to think about me.”

Keith knew that was something V-Dolls offered to VIP premium members, and the lust in Keith’s mind of this man, this shy and sweet man, spending even more money on him made Keith’s ass ache.

“But for now... that lube, Baby. Put it on your fingers. Put it on your fingers and touch yourself.”

Keith listened to the man tell him how to let his fingers brush against his hole, how he should gently press his pointer finger inside, feel the ring of muscle quiver around his digit. 

Keith was a panting mess as he flipped himself onto his belly, allowing his fingers better access. He could only imagine that it wasn’t his fingers, wasn’t his hands. Instead, there was a man, a gorgeous man with smoldering dark eyes pressing inside of him, feeling the most intimate parts of him, listening to the cacophony of squelching and moans.  
  
By the time Daddy had instructed him to push in just one more finger, “one more, Sunshine, you can do it,” Keith could feel the tell-tale pull from his balls. 

“Daddy—I’ m—fuck—I’m... can I—- please?” Keith begged, and Daddy...

His voice was so measured as he told his sweet baby to come. 

Keith came so hard he may have seen stars in his pillowcase, cock rubbing vigorously against his comforter. That was going to suck to clean up, but in the moments of ecstasy where Keith wasn’t sure if he were alive or dead, he just let himself fall into the sensations. He could worry about everything after.

After…

Keith stuttered out a “Daddy?” 

The man on the line was silent for just a few seconds, but then there was his voice, soft and comforting and _there_. 

“You sounded beautiful, Sunshine.” 

Keith should have been more embarrassed, should have been ashamed that he’d gotten himself off to the words he had shared with the mysterious caller, but Keith just wanted to bury himself in the silk sheets he had told Keith about, rather than the cheap, scratchy ones Keith had. 

“Di—did you?” Keith asked, nearly slapping himself on the forehead for asking such a question. This was supposed to be all about the caller, not about Keith getting off.

The man on the other end didn’t seem out of breath even the slightest, and as Keith withdrew his fingers from his ass, wiping his fingers on his discarded boxers, Keith tried to calm his breathing. It didn’t make any sense why he felt embarrassed, but he just… _did_.

“Don’t worry about me, Sunshine, listening to you… thank you.” 

Keith blinked slowly and then picked up his landline, turning off the speakerphone. 

“But…” 

“No buts,” the other man laughed. “Trust me. I’m more than happy to just listen. I—I’ve got my reasons.” 

Keith didn’t have much experience, but there was something about the way the man said the words that made Keith just… let it go. If this mysterious man just wanted to pay to listen to Keith fuck himself on his fingers, who was Keith to complain?

It became a routine that Keith looked forward to every Sunday because Daddy was nothing if not punctual. 

In fact, Keith realized after a couple weeks of Daddy’s calling, that the man really had impeccable timing. No one ever called Keith before Daddy, and Keith was happy to know that he was able to spend an hour, sometimes two, on the line with his favorite caller, and then after…

Well, Keith usually took a hot shower, imagining his mysterious benefactor. The call would leave his legs feeling like jelly, his entire body on fire, and Keith was happy to consider his day over.

They didn’t just talk about their real-life sex-lives, though Keith would have understood if the man asked. It almost seemed like a taboo subject, in some ways. The man never asked about Keith’s other callers (something that was actually really common, especially among the cucks who would call) and never once asked about Keith’s sexual history. 

They talked about video games, tv shows, the world outside Keith’s profession. Keith opened up a bit about his family life, about how his dad died in an accident and his mom worked for an NPO that provided help to people who needed it the most, along with his Uncle Kolivan, who had been mooning after Keith’s mom for years but was stubbornly pessimistic about it all. 

He told Daddy about studying physics, about his life, about his love for coffee, and how he’d helped deliver a baby calf the week before. 

“What did you name it?” 

“You’re going to think I’m an awful person.” 

“No, Baby. I promise.” 

“Uh… Quarter Pounder...” 

And Daddy laughed because his sense of humor was the same as Keith’ s—twisted, sure, but… 

It worked.

 _They_ worked.

Then the man would talk about how he’d gently lay Keith down on the bed, lick him from throat to cock, talk about how he’d make Keith moan and come undone. 

After, Daddy promised, whole-heartedly, that he’d take his Sunshine Baby out for a nice, juicy quarter pounder, making Keith entirely lose himself in laughter. 

Sometimes it almost felt more like Daddy was the phone sex operator, and Keith was the caller, but for some reason everything just _worked_. The more time they talked, the more Daddy became comfortable with the idea of letting Keith talk about touching him.

Still, the man didn’t sound like he’d come yet on the phone, but Keith? 

Keith had… A lot. 

Keith wasn’t sure how he’d managed it, but when payday came around, he’d made twice as much as he had from the cafe, and a little bonus for helping to sell a rather interesting assortment of toys that had been bought specifically for him from his mysterious Daddy, as well as a bit of a bonus that Keith didn’t quite understand.

“Oh? That just means that you got a call from someone on the board,” Acxa said as Keith handed over a plate of Mrs. Johnson’s famous tacos, taking a seat next to her. “Thanks. You picked up your toys yet?” 

Keith shook his head, but the woman’s words ran through his head. Someone on the board called him? 

It was a little weird, thinking about someone from V-Dolls having called him up, but… It wasn’t like his profile or V-Dolls had his picture. 

“Well, if you don’t want them, you can always go talk to Ezor in merch. You can get like half the price added to your next paycheck if you don’t want them.” 

Keith nearly dropped his taco. “Wait—what?” 

Acxa laughed. “Oh, man. You think we always take home those toys? Sure, for the actors and the cammers, they need to keep at least some of them. But us? No one’s gunna know if you’ve actually got them. Caller gets to fantasize about it, we get the cash, Corporate gets to restock the product. It’s a win-win for everyone. Now, you gunna eat that or just let it sit there?” 

Acxa was shaping up to be a beneficial friend with all the stuff with V-Dolls, and though they never really talked about callers, Keith had the strongest desire to ask the woman for her opinion about Daddy. 

Hunk, while being his best friend and the guy he usually went to when he was confused, wouldn’t really be able to understand precisely what was going on. Sure, he knew that Keith was working as a phone sex operator and didn’t knock it or him, but he didn’t really _understand_.

Still…

“You look like something’s bothering you.” 

Keith mumbled something before taking a bite of his taco. 

“I’m not a mind reader. You’re going to have to give me more than that.” 

“One of my callers… he’s, umm…” 

“A nasty freak that you want to light on fire?” Acxa suggested.

Keith vehemently shook his head and opened his mouth to tell Acxa that definitely wasn’t it, but he could see the sympathy on her face.

“Oh, yeah. That part… the emotions bit? That sometimes happens, especially when you’re just starting out. Even more if they’re spending tons of money on you. But you need to set some boundaries—” 

“It’s not like I’m gunna tell him where I live,” Keith countered, but Acxa shook her head and put her taco down. 

“That’s not what I mean, Keith. Sex and emotions—they’re connected. But to do this job well, you need to separate the two. You don’t know who this guy is, and you’re not dating him. You’re just the guy he calls to jerk off.” 

Keith winced, and Acxa sympathetically pat his knee with the back of her hand. 

“I get it—I really do.”

Keith wanted to tell her that Daddy didn’t jerk off when he called Keith, that they talked about tons of things, and even if he’d only been working for a few weeks, talking to this man just felt… 

Different. 

“It gets easier the longer you work.

“And if it doesn’t?” 

“Then you’ll leave,” Acxa replied, her answer simple and yet… true.

Very, _clearly_ , true. 


	3. Chapter 3

Time moved forward, the leaves began to change, and though it was a desert, one thing that people didn’t quite understand about deserts was that a desert didn’t just mean extreme heat—it meant extreme temperature in _all_ ways. 

This was why Keith found himself bundled up in two sweaters as he walked toward Lions Cafe, enjoying the slight sting on his cheeks, but well-insulated from the cold. Usually, Hunk would drive him to work, but he had to take the morning shift because Lance had some big project he needed to finish up, and Hunk was too nice to say no. 

Keith didn’t mind, really. 

Still, Keith was thankful that the cafe was close enough to campus that it only took a few minutes of walking to get there, though he did love that he got to pass by the duck pond. During the winter, there were no ducks, but right now, there were still some meandering through the chilly water.

Keith looked down at his watch, noting that he had a good half an hour until his shift started. If he took a few minutes, then who would really care?  
  
It may have been ridiculous, but the duck pond gave Keith a chance to collect his thoughts, even if they were about the mysterious man he had nicknamed Daddy. 

Especially after their call yesterday...

It had been nearly four months since Keith began taking the man’s calls, and over that time, they had opened up to each other, little by little. It was something Keith knew he had to be careful about, but at the same time, getting to hear Daddy talk about his life, about the reason why he started calling, made Keith’s heart _break_.

“My husband—I guess he’ll be my ex-husband soon—he, well… I found out that he didn’t take our vows as seriously as I did.”

“Oh, God. He… he cheated on you?” Even asking felt silly, but from the silence on the other end, it couldn’t be anything else. “Fuck. I’m— I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s—it’s okay, Sunshine. I don’t mind you asking. I’m okay. This is okay.”

“There’s not anything okay with that,” Keith said, trying to temper his voice. The anger running through his bones, the fire in his belly, shocked Keith to his core. 

Why was he feeling so… so…

“You deserve better than that. You’re a good man. You didn’t deserve any of that—fuck that guy. I hope you sue him ‘til he cries like a little bitch baby.”

Daddy made a sound, something crossed between a chortle and a choked cough.

“You—you just sound like my lawyer.”

“Well, your lawyer’s right.” Then, Keith asked, voice soft, “That’s… when you started calling me, right?”

Daddy’s laughed faded and then, after a moment, he whispered, “Yeah. I guess you were—are— my Sunshine on a cloudy day.”

“That’s so lame.”

“You know you love it.”

 _I do,_ Keith wanted to say, but was it possible to love someone you never met in real life? Was it possible to fall in love with someone who he met working as a phone sex operator?

Staring out over the duck pond, Keith wondered what Daddy was doing right at that moment. Was he at his office, slaving away at his desk? Was he in court, fighting against his douchebag soon-to-be ex-husband? Was he maybe drinking a cup of coffee outside, holding it between two cold hands as he stared out into dark waters?

 _God, I’m pathetic,_ Keith thought as he forced himself to stand, feeling his knees protest. He needed to start walking or he was never going to be able to get to Lions Cafe on time. 

Keith got there just in time to see a tall Asian man in a dark suit, well-built with dark hair with a silver tuft, throw open the front door in haste, and book it out the door. He would have caught Keith’s eye regardless, as he was way too handsome _not_ to, but it more had to do with the fact that he nearly bulldozed right over Keith. 

The man did manage to catch himself from running into Keith by a hair. He mumbled something that Keith didn’t quite catch, looking away quickly. Keith caught a scar across the bridge of his nose and red-rimmed eyes, then his metal right hand. 

He seemed... 

_Familiar_.

Keith could see that there was a commotion going on inside the cafe, and though he half-expected the man to bolt the moment Keith moved out of the way, the mysterious man took a moment to open the door up for Keith.

Keith managed a small nod to the man, who reciprocated with a watery sniffle and sad smile. 

_Poor fucker,_ Keith thought as he felt the wind from the door brush against the back of his neck. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Keith got into the cafe, there were three things he noticed very, very quickly. 

One—two men sitting shell-shocked at one of the back tables, one of them with egg dripping down his face, a particularly giant blob of yolk sitting precariously on his head. 

Two—More than one person was not so surreptitiously filming whatever the fuck had just gone down, and Keith knew he wouldn’t have to just _imagine_ what the handsome stranger had done to the men and _why_ , because twitter would be exploding with it real soon.

Three—Hunk looked about ten seconds away from pissing himself right then and there, but then again, half the customers did, too. 

Thankfully, Romelle was perched up on her favorite stool, ass permanently imprinted into the leather. The dirty novel she was reading was tits up—quite literally—though when she noticed Keith was there, she gestured for Keith to get behind the counter before lifting up the book to cover her mouth. 

It didn’t cover her words, because it was Romelle, and if Romelle was loud in her porn shoots, she was even _louder_ in real life. 

“The man with the egg on his face is the soon to be ex-husband,” Romelle supplied. “And the guy next to him with the glasses is the loser he cheated with. Tall, Dark, and Handsome was just eating his breakfast when they walked in and tried to sweet-talk him about the prenup! Can you _imagine_?” Romelle’s voice positively _echoed_ , and Keith was pretty sure the man with egg tried to sink deeper into his chair. 

Keith grabbed hold of his apron, tying it around his waist as he stared at the two men. Usually, this kind of shit wasn’t any of Keith’s business, but…

Daddy’s words about how his husband had cheated on him, abandoned him, left him to rot, rang in Keith’s head, and he couldn’t help but feel a little more vexed than he really had any right to be. These two losers had nothing to do with the man who called him every Sunday, who whispered sweet words through his telephone, who talked about all the ways he would lavish affection onto Keith. 

Still…

“Did the guy pay for his breakfast?” Keith asked Hunk, who had somehow managed to not piss him, but clearly just barely.

“Nah. The bill’s on the table. Ordered a Lion’s Pride with double hash and egg, black coffee with two sugars.” 

Keith blinked at Hunk. 

“What? He’s like, always here.” 

Keith frowned. He’d never seen the man before, and Keith was absolutely positive he would have noticed someone so… so…

 _Sad_.

Well, hot and sad, sure, but mostly _sad_. Keith seemed to have some kind of homing beacon on his head that called all the sad and broken people to him, and this guy would have lit up the entire cafe. 

“He does mornings, usually,” Hunk explained. “Lance usually takes care of him.” 

Lance couldn’t take care of a cactus without killing it twice over, but Keith kept that comment to himself.

“When’d he get here?” 

“Uh… like forty minutes ago? Why?” 

“No reason.” 

Keith looked at Hunk, shrugged, and for some reason that Keith didn’t quite understand, he schooled his face, rolled up his sleeves, and made his way straight to the cheating couple.

The man covered in egg seemed vaguely familiar, like someone Keith had maybe seen a picture of once or twice before, maybe a billboard in the city? But the other guy Keith knew—the dickish Physics professor that gave him a D his freshman year and told him to pick an easier specialty, all because Keith had corrected him about how lightyear was a distance, not an actual measurement for time. 

Asshole.

Adam was his name, wasn’t it? 

It didn’t matter, but Keith was a little proud that he’d always known his professor was a grade-A douchebag. 

“Professor,” Keith deadpanned. “That’ll be $11.99, plus tax.” 

“Excuse me?” the man squawked, then looked to the soon-to-be ex-husband of the mysterious man who had rushed out of the restaurant in tears. “Curt…” 

“$11.99. Plus tax,” Keith repeated. Then, Keith added, “And tip. You know. For cleaning up your mess.” 

Adam spluttered something unintelligible, and the man next to him—no good cheating _asshole_ —said, “But it’s not ours.” 

Keith sighed, reached up to pull his ponytail tight, and then, _accidentally_ , just ever so slightly, knocked right into the precariously-placed cup of coffee, sending it right across the front of the egg-covered man’s pants.

“Oops. You’re right—my bad. $13.99, plus tax, plus tip. My mistake.” With a glare that would have sent Satan himself running, Keith turned to the man with lukewarm coffee spilled across his crotch. “Would you like a doggie bag for your egg?” 


	5. Chapter 5

When the owner of Lions Cafe showed up fifteen minutes later, Keith still mopping up the spilled coffee and egg, Keith expected to catch some hell from the man. In fact, Keith was fully expecting a pink slip for the whole fiasco. 

_It would be worth it,_ Keith thought sourly.

But Coran merely nodded his head as Hunk explained the situation, and then good-naturedly pat Keith on the shoulder. 

“These floors get mighty slippery, don’t they?” 

Keith nearly dropped the mop.

“I’m sure Shiro’ll appreciate the gesture, anyway,” Coran said with a twinkle in his eye. “You know. Accidents and all. Karmic justice. What have you.” 

Shiro.

Keith thought about the name, about how it fit the man so well. The little tuft of silver in his hair, the metal hand, the sad eyes. Poor guy. 

Keith knew that he shouldn’t have been thinking about it, that he had a dozen things he needed to be doing and that one of them had anything to do with this favorite customer, but he wondered if the guy would at least get a kick out of it when Coran regaled him with the tale one day in the future (if he ever came back to the shop at all.) 

Other than the afternoon fuckery, Keith’s shift was pretty unworthwhile, other than the obscene amount of tips he got from patrons of the shop. Even Romelle, who had grown up somewhere in Europe and didn’t particularly believe in tips, snuck a twenty into the tip jar when no one was looking.

It was enough for Keith not to have needed to work for V-Dolls that night, but for some reason, Keith dialed the V-Dolls phone number, punched in his ID code, and waited for someone to call in. 

“V-Dolls, where we make you fantasy a—” 

“Sunshine.” 

“Daddy?” Keith couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Daddy only ever called on Sundays, but… “Is that you?” 

“Surprised?” 

“Happy,” Keith admitted. “I just started my shift.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

Keith blinked. Huh? 

But before he had a chance to ask what Daddy meant, Daddy continued. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day. Thinking about how wonderful you are, about how you’ve been nothing but good for me all this time. You’ve… you’ve been here with me, _for_ me, and I just… I wanted you to know that.” 

There was something in Daddy’s voice, something soft and sad that Keith had only heard the whisper of once or twice before, when he was talking about his husband and the affair he had with who was once his best friend. 

Keith thought about the man covered in egg and his douchebag ex-professor at the Lions Cafe just that morning. They’d done something similar, didn’t they? Just fucking without thought or care about anyone else, not thinking about what would happen after.

How could someone be so fucking _mean_?

Keith thought about telling Daddy about it, but that wouldn’t help the man on the other end. 

“I’ll always be here for you,” Keith promised. He didn’t know why he promised, why he said those words other than the fact that it just felt right. Daddy was in pain and he needed Keith. He needed something that only Keith could give him, and Keith… Keith was happy to do it.

“I don’t want you to think about anything—anyone—but me right now. Can you do that for me, Daddy? Can you—” Keith paused, licking his lip. “Can you touch yourself for me, Daddy?” 

It was the first time Keith had been so bold as to ask Daddy to touch himself. From everything Keith knew from the months of calls, it was that despite Keith waiting and waiting for Daddy to come, he still hadn’t jerked off while Keith was on the line. 

Maybe it was the fiasco that morning at the Lions Cafe that made Keith feel bold, but whatever it was made Daddy’s voice catch in his throat.

“You—you don’t have you,” Keith began, but Daddy’s smooth words calmed his fraying nerves.

“No, no. You’re right, Baby. Maybe… maybe it’s time.”

“Did something happen?” 

Daddy said nothing for a moment, before finally saying “I… I think a little part of me was hoping that I could fix things with my husband, that I could forgive him, that maybe we could figure things out. Even after getting the lawyer and moving out, there was this little hope. And now…”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I’m not,” Daddy said, and Keith could hear it in his tone, in the sound of hope that emanated from his words. Daddy was _free_. Daddy would be okay… And Keith? 

Keith had helped.

“So… yeah. I can touch myself for you, Baby. I’ve been denying you this, too, haven’t I?” 

Keith was eternally grateful for the new wireless headset that one of his other callers—a man who was obsessed with Keith describing giving himself foot massages— had bought for him off the members-only V-Dolls site. It meant that when he laid down on his bed, he didn’t have to worry about the cords getting in the way. 

There were butterflies in Keith’s stomach, more than he had even when he first started working for V-Dolls, and Keith tried to ignore his heart hammering into his throat. 

This wasn’t just a job anymore. This was way, way, _way_ past just being a job. It’d past the point of no return a long while back, but this was still new, exciting, and…

 _It’s like I’m losing my virginity,_ Keith thought, unable to keep the a laugh from bubbling up. 

“You okay, Baby?” 

Keith hummed. “Just… thinking about what toy you want me to use. Do you have any toys?” The thought of Daddy using toys on himself made Keith smile. 

“I’m actually in my office right now,” Daddy admitted. “I didn’t want to go home. There’s only boxes, y’know?” 

Keith thought about his own life, about how after his father died, how his mother had moved them across town, how she’d changed hers and Keith’s names back to her maiden name, how she had dealt with her own pain and trauma by trying her best to not think of Keith’s father. 

“Everyone deals with shit differently,” Keith said after a moment. 

Those words hung in the air for a moment before Keith spoke again. 

“Still… the thought of you bending me over a desk certainly sounds nice, doesn’t it?” 

Daddy groaned. “Definitely, Baby. Can you imagine it? I’d push all of this paperwork onto the floor before picking you up and sitting you down.” 

“What’s your desk made out of?” 

“Glass,” Daddy huskily replied. “After I fuck you, I’m gunna cum inside your tight little ass and have you sit there. I want to watch my cum spill out of you. How does that sound?” 

Keith’s cock twitched. 

“Or would you rather I come inside and then lick it out? I want to make me baby happy. Which sounds better?” 

Keith unbuckled his pants, shimmying them off. “Hm… as long as you’re doing it, I’m happy. But maybe… maybe you push it all back inside.”

“But we’re getting ahead of ourselves, aren’t we? Baby, you remember that purple toy? The one with the—” 

“The ridges?” 

Keith was already rolling over on his side, reaching for his sock drawer-turned sex toy drawer. There were a few toys, mostly from Daddy, and a half-bottle of lube. He barely had to look to find the the neon violet vibrator Daddy bought him just a few weeks before. 

It was a magnificent piece—flared at the base but covered in little ridges that left Keith panting and moaning, legs lifted up in the air as he begged for more.

His hands weren’t fast enough, though. He always wanted more, _needed_ more, and though it felt stupid, Keith couldn’t help but to imagine Daddy pushing it deep inside his needy hole with one hand, the other pressing against his Adam’s apple to keep him in place.

When Keith said this, Daddy _growled_. 

“But first—first I’m going to fuck you open with my fingers and tongue. You’re my Baby—I’m not gunna hurt you. I’m never gunna hurt you.” 

Keith heard the sound of a zipper, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

“Yeah,” Keith panted as he popped the cap of the lube, spreading it over three of his fingers. If he was gunna use this vibrator, he was going to need _a lot_ of lube. “You’re gunna use that tongue of yours to fuck me open, huh?” 

“I want to taste you—I’m gunna lick you deep, stretch out that sweet little hole of your, Sunshine.” 

Keith _shivered_ as he pressed two fingers in without preamble, letting out a sharp gasp as his hole swallowed them up.

“Such a good boy, Baby. Take my fingers in, take them all. I’m licking you and fucking you open. You’re so good to me, Baby. You’re always so good to me. Just thinking about your face, thinking about how beautiful you are. Can you see me, Baby?” 

A face rose unbidden to Keith’s mind—the beautiful and so sad man from the cafe that morning. He was the closest thing to perfect that Keith could imagine, from the tall dark and handsome all the way down to the sweet accent Daddy had. It was almost _too_ easy to let that stranger, that sweet, sad stranger, come into focus. 

Keith knew that he was on his bed in the Red Dorms at Altea U, but in that very moment, it was as though his mind transported himself into Daddy’s office. The scratchy fabric of his sheets morphed into glass, and his hands weren’t his own anymore.

No. This was Daddy. His beautiful and sad Daddy, who Keith was willing to lose himself in every time he called.

But this time?

It wasn’t only Keith losing himself. 

Daddy’s breath was already shallow, and Keith could imagine that it wasn’t Daddy’s hand wrapped around his cock, but instead it was Keith jerking him off, feeling that hard, smooth, _hot_ flesh against his palm. He was the only one who could made Daddy make that sound—no ex-husbands, no other phone sex operators, _no one_. 

“You’re already hard for me, aren’t you?” Keith asked as he pulled his fingers out. He scrambled for the purple vibrator, using some of the lube on his fingers to coat it with a little more lube. “God, I can just imagine how hard and hot you are for me, Daddy. I bet you’ve been thinking about fucking me on top of your desk for _months_ , haven’t you?” 

“Caught red-ha—ah.” Daddy let out a moan, and Keith was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat.

“Did you come, Daddy?” 

“Not yet, Baby. But if I don’t fuck you soon, I don’t know how long I’m gunna last.” 

Keith gave the vibrator one last dollop of lube on the tip before he lined it up with his hole. He managed a “I’m ready,” before slowly slipping the vibrator inside.

Keith threw his head back and moaned as he pressed the vibrator in, inch by inch. His eyes rolled back as he slowly moved his hips in rhythm with the sounds Daddy’s hand made with his cock, imagining the way Daddy’s pupils would blow, how his mouth would tremble, how he’d whisper Keith’s name, his _real_ name, over and over again like a prayer as he eased his way inside.

Keith didn’t stop until he’s taken it all the way down to near the base, letting out a small whine as he hit the knot.

“Oh, Baby. You took it all in, didn’t you?” 

“A—almost. Can’t—not yet.” Keith’s hole clenched around the cock, and when he tried to ease himself in over the knot he let out a groan.

“Oh, Baby. Take it slow.” 

“I want all of you—all of you in me.” 

“Lay back, Baby. Lay back and let me do all the work. Just push the button, and I’ll fuck you good.” 

Keith did as he was told, letting himself flop backward as his hand fiddled with the base for a moment before pressing the little button. It came to life, making Keith nearly _scream_. 

Keith knew that words, of talking an explaining what he was doing was impossible at this point, because all Keith could do was beg Daddy to go harder through the headset, chanting his name like a prayer. It took every ounce of strength to not push the vibrator that last bit in he wanted to wait, wait just until that sweet peak came rushing over him. 

Even if Keith was unable to formulate words, Daddy _was_.

“Oh, Baby. You look so good sitting on my cock. You feel how hard you’ve got me? God, I—fucking you is so good, Baby. You took me so well. So, so well.” 

“Daddy, Keith moaned, eyes rolling back into his skull. “I—I—” 

“I got you, Sunshine. I got you, I’m not gunna let go. God, you’re so beautiful, so gorgeous. You’re mine.” 

“Ah—ah—all yours,” Keith gasped. His cock almost _hurt_ , and he had to wrap both hands around his cock to stop himself from coming right then and there. 

“Can I—touch—maaaah—” 

“Not yet, Baby. Hold on, I’m so close—so close, fuck—” Keith could hear the sounds of Daddy’s hand moving faster, inching him closer and closer to climax. “Push the button, Baby.” 

“Daddy—I—I—” 

“Do it for me, Baby. You can do it. I—fuck—I _know_ you can.” 

Shuddering, Keith nodded as he let one hand reach down to hit the button again. The vibrator sent such a shock through his entire body that Keith had to slap one hand over his mouth, biting into the soft flesh of his palm to keep him from _screaming_. 

“Fuck, Baby—let me hear you—touch yourself. Come for me, Sunshine. Come for me. Push it in and come for me.” 

Keith pulled back his hand from his mouth and brought it back down to the vibrator. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, but he followed Daddy’s instructions and pressed the vibrator all the way in, his greedy hole swallowing up the knot as orgasm hit him so hard he saw _white_.

Keith could hear Daddy’s last hoarse grunt of “Baby,” before he let out a loud grunt that made Keith’s body tremble. He could just see it, right there—Daddy’s face as he came, how his body fell right on top of Keith’s, how their chests went flush against one another, how Daddy would press their mouths together so he could swallow up each of Keith’s cries.

This was heaven and hell, salvation and damnation, and Keith was more than willing to die to get to feel this way again and again.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance was a pain in the ass, as always.

“C’mon, man. It’s not like I want to ask you for anything—” 

“And yet here you are, asking me for something.” Keith shouldn’t have been so completely and utterly bitter, but what Lance was asking of him was just… “My mom’s coming home that night.” 

“I get that, I do. I really, really do. But if I don’t finish up this project for Holt, he’s gonna drop me from the program. I can’t go back to Williams, ‘specially not with you having thrown coffee all over his cheating boytoy’s junk.” 

“It was an accident,” Keith repeated, just as he had the hundred times people had come up to him on campus to ask what had happened. “And I don’t care if Holt drops you. It’s not my problem, Lance.” 

Lance made a face before he sighed dramatically. “Well, if he drops me, I hope you realize you’re going to have to partner with the Morvok.” 

Keith paused. 

Morvok. 

Ew.

“Fuck. Fine.” 

“Thank you. Seriously—you and Hunk are lifesavers. I owe you one.” 

“You owe me not fucking this up and sticking me with that slimy shit Morvok,” Keith replied tartly, throwing a few cups of cold coffee into Lance’s hands. 

That was why Keith was stuck at Lions Cafe on a Thursday morning, ass still aching, knees a little wobbly, but overall in good enough spirits. After what happened on Monday with Daddy calling him, Keith hadn’t been able to think of anything else. He’d have been lying if he wasn’t just as excited about what happened as Daddy sounded.

It was even better when Daddy called the minute Keith logged in on Wednesday, describing how he was going to fuck Keith over his black Ducati Streetfighter. It would have been a lie if Keith said he wasn’t half turned on by the bike himself, and when he said as much to the man, Daddy chuckled.

“You always wanted a bike, didn’t you?” 

“And I’m sure you want to ride me on that bike,” Keith quipped back, palming himself through his underwear.

There was something super sexy in the idea of a man who could drive a Ducati—all that power running between his legs would have made Keith all but come on the spot.

Still, it was a bit difficult to get himself out of bed that morning, only managing it when Hunk cracked open his bedroom door, pelting a steaming-hot breakfast burrito wrapped up in tin-foil at his head. 

“C’mon, we gotta go!” 

Thank god for Hunk’s ragged yellow buggy, because without that thing, Keith wasn’t sure how far he would’ve gotten if he had to walk with his ass feeling so damn uncomfortable. 

Keith managed to get set up pretty quick, starting up the coffee drips and heating up the skillets. Hunk would do the cooking because Hunk was a god with a spatula, but Keith’s specialty was the coffee. It was always the coffee.

Still, Keith was able to admit that he was a little out of his depth. These people were regulars, sure, but Keith didn’t really know them like Lance did. He’d subbed once or twice, but even then, it wasn’t this damn early and never on a Thursday.

Still, Keith did the best he could, even with the patrons staring at him as they excitedly looked over their phones. Keith knew what they were watching— that video of him and the cheating assholes had gone viral. Still, he hadn’t watched it, feeling too much second-hand embarrassment to manage to get through it. Plus, really, who wanted to watch that poor guy get his heart ripped out? 

That just seemed cold. 

It was about thirty minutes into the breakfast rush when Hunk popped his head from the kitchen, staring at the tinkling door. Keith turned just in time to see that sad, handsome stranger from Monday standing awkwardly at the door, eyes darting around the shop as he pulled off his scarf. He was dressed just as nicely today as he had on Monday, and Keith had to break eye contact when the man met his gaze.

His eyes were pretty, like liquid silver… and Keith had jacked off thinking about this man, this _stranger_ , pretending he was Daddy.

That was all sorts of fucked up, even for Keith. 

“Hey, Keith—go ahead and watch my eggs, yeah? Don’t touch them. They’re almost perfect.” 

Keith grumbled as he wiped his hands on his apron, but was still very thankful for the excuse to get as far away as humanly possible. While he wasn’t ashamed of what he did—that twat deserved all the coffee and shame he got—the poor husband deserved better than having to look at someone who may have exacerbated that humiliation. 

A guy like that? He didn’t need an avenging barista to defend his honor. He probably would’ve been insulted by it, being all hot and tall and unbothered—

 _Except he wasn’t unbothered,_ Keith thought as he threw one last look over his shoulder at the mysterious man. Keith could remember that pain spread across his face. All of that shame, that humiliation, that raw and unbridled pain.

Keith knew what was under the surface of men like him. Daddy had taught him that, and this man was just another example.

What was it that Coran had called him? 

_Shiro?_

Yeah… Shiro.

Keith managed to not burn the eggs and the double hash, getting them off the griddle just as Hunk called for the Lion’s Pride.

 _Guess this guy really is always here,_ Keith thought as he piled a little extra bacon on the side. Such a big guy really needed a hearty breakfast… And, well, it was the closest thing to an apology Keith could give. 

An apology for maybe making his pain worse, for his cheating piece of shit husband, for—for everything. 

_Someone needs to show him compassion, even if it’s only some extra bacon._

Keith could hear Hunk telling the guy to not worry about the bill—it was covered, really. 

_Like fifteen times over, and even if it wasn’t, I would’ve paid for it,_ Keith wanted to add, but resisted the urge, just barely.

Hunk was busying himself ringing up one of the customers who was rubber-necking the clusterfuck she was seeing in front of her, and Keith tried his best to ignore the few sets of eyes that were glancing between Keith and the stranger. 

Keith slid the breakfast over the counter, butting the lip of the plate against the man’s arm just ever so slightly. He didn’t say anything, instead managing only a nod to the man, who merely nodded back, neither meeting each other’s eyes.

_Yeah, this is just awkward as fuck._

He could almost hear Hunk rolling his eyes from the other side of the small counter. 

“Get him his coffee,” Hunk said over the cha-ching of the register.

Keith looked up at the man, at the shape of his jaw and the scar across his nose, the slope of his throat, and the small, sheepish grin pulled over his lips. 

“You want a black, two sugars, right?” Keith asked, trying to keep his voice tempered. Turning away, Keith reached to the side to grab one of the steaming cups of coffee Hunk must have just set on the table. “Don’t worry, Hunk didn’t brew these—” 

“Sunshine?” 

Keith froze. That little kick of an accent, that nickname, that soothing, sweet baritone—

Keith turned slowly, so _fucking_ slowly it was like a twitch would leave him paralyzed for life, toward the customer. Toward—

Toward—

 _No_.  
  
Keith tried to swallow, tried to breathe, but all he could do was stare in shocked horror at the man in the well-tailored three-piece suit, staring at him as though he were the moon and the stars and the—

Sunshine.

“Daddy?” 

_You were—are—my Sunshine on a cloudy day._

Keith heard someone in the background yell, “Daddy WHAT?” but Keith couldn’t look away from the man—

The man—Shiro’s—eyes widened, and his face went white as a sheet before turning violent red.

_Uh… Hi? Can you hear me?_

Daddy.

_Yeah, I can hear you just fine, Daddy._

Daddy.

Keith dropped the mug of scalding coffee right onto the floor.

Shit.

_Is it okay if I call you Daddy?_

Keith felt the wind in his hair as he _ran_ straight out of Lions Cafe, feeling Shiro’s—Daddy’s—fingers reach out for him.

_Um... Yeah, baby. You can call me Daddy. If you want._

Keith didn’t stop.

He didn’t look back. 


	7. Chapter 7

Keith didn’t stop until his legs and lungs burned, grabbing hold of the nearby tree for purchase, the ducks near the pond squawking as he ruined their serene Thursday morning. 

All thoughts, all words were lost in that very moment, because Daddy— 

_Has he been stalking me? Is that why he’s here—has this been some sick fucking game he’s been playing for months? Is he—is he going to kill me?_

No. That couldn’t be possible; Coran said the man was his best customer since he’d opened up shop ten years before. Keith hadn’t even started working for Lions Cafe until the year before. He didn’t come to Lions Cafe to meet him, but that didn’t mean much.

_He knows who I am, now—he **knows**._

Part of Keith felt the cold rush of fear; he wasn’t stupid. He knew what happened to some people who worked in the sex industry. They got too close to a client, they let something slip out that they shouldn’t have, and two weeks later their bodies were found half-buried in the desert.

And that was if they were _lucky_. 

But…

This was _Daddy_. 

Keith sobbed as he gripped the tree tight. Keith knew he shouldn’t have, that it was fucked up and wrong and he should have felt so fucking _ashamed_ , but over the last several months, Keith had felt something for the other man. He always felt that flutter in his stomach when it was almost time for Daddy to call, always looked forward to his Sundays that most.

The last week has been damn-near _transformative_ , and Keith had been so fucking _happy_ that he’d finally broken through the shell, finally began to unravel the enigma that was the man who had become part of Keith’s life. 

It would have been a lie if Keith hadn’t thought about meeting the elusive Daddy, about what it would feel like to feel even half of what Daddy had promised.

But not like this. 

Not like _this_.

“Baby!” 

Keith nearly screamed as he gripped the wood tighter, feeling his nails break and his skin rip as he clung on for dear life. He turned his head just long enough to see Daddy rushing forward, his three-piece suit flapping behind him in the wind. 

God—fuck.

“Stay—fucking stay away!” Keith screamed, and Daddy nearly tripped over his own feet as he forced himself to a stop just feet from Keith. 

“Baby—listen—” 

“Fuck you! How fucking _dare_ you—” 

“I didn’t know! I swear to god, I didn’t know!” 

Keith could see the pain split across his face, the pure and unadulterated _fear_ , and Keith could only imagine that he shared the same look. 

None of this was how it was supposed to go. None of this was right. Keith Arus was just a college student working at a cafe while he busted his ass to her his physics degree. He was just a normal kid with a dead dad and a hard-working single mother. He was just normal.

This wasn’t normal.

Nothing about this was normal.

“Keith, I swear—I didn’t know you worked here.” 

Dread dropped straight into Keith’s stomach like a stone. “H—how do you know my name?” 

Daddy—Shiro—slumped forward, shoulders drooping. 

“Oh. Fuck. What the fuck— _who_ the fuck—are you?” 

“Keith—Baby,” Shiro tried, but Keith nearly threw himself backward, tripping over a branch. He landed on his ass, hard. 

Shiro reached out for him, but Keith only /hissed.

“You keep your fucking hands where I can see them!” 

“It’s not what you think—” 

“Not what I think? Not what I _think_?” Keith could feel his hands shaking, his entire being positively _trembling_ , and it took all his energy not to reach down and grab one of the nearby rocks and beat Shiro to death with it. “What I think is you’re a fucking creeper! A fucking stalker—” 

“Allura!” 

Keith blinked.

“My friend—Allura. She works in recruitment. She’s the one who suggested you, said that you’d be a good person to talk to. She said you seemed—you seemed my type.” 

“What, young and killable?” 

Shiro rubbed at his face with his hand. “It’s not like that. Please. _Please_ , Baby. Just listen to me. I wouldn’t hurt you—ever. I swear on everything I hold dear—that’s not what I wanted. I just needed someone to talk to, and she said you were kind and funny. She gave me your V-Dolls ID and told me to call you.” 

“She told you my real name?” 

Shiro shook his head. “No—I found that out later when I sent you the toys. Ezor let it slip, and I swear, I didn’t go looking.” 

Ezor…

Ezor…

“You work for V-Dolls.” 

Shiro nodded, just once. “Head of Public Relations. My ex-husband was the face of our PR department until he quit… after—after I found him fucking my best friend, Adam, in our bed.” 

Keith blinked. Oh— _oh_. That was why Keith knew his face that day in the cafe. 

“I spilled coffee on the crotch of the face of the company I work for.” 

“Well,” Shiro tried to smile, but it came out more like a wince. “Was. He quit. My brother…” he trailed off.

“Your brother did what?” 

“My brother’s a dick,” Shiro responded simply. “Told my ex not to show up again. That’s why he and Adam showed up at the Cafe. They knew my brother wouldn’t be there, that I’d be alone. That I wouldn’t cause a scene. It was all fine until…” 

“You threw a plate of eggs in his face.” 

Shiro’s face splotched red. “Yeah. I… uh, yeah. I did that. I wasn’t thinking.” 

Keith would have laughed, but his ass was going cold, and it really, really did hurt. 

“Here.” Shiro reached out for Keith’s hand. “I promise—I’m not going to do anything. I swear. I would never hurt you. You know that, don’t you?” 

Shiro’s hand… it looked so warm, so inviting. 

“Tell me your name.” 

Shiro paused but then said, in a voice Keith knew so well, “I’m Takashi Shirogane, but my friends call me Shiro. You?” 

Keith swallowed back the fear, the terror that had raced through him. This was still the man he had dreamed about, the same person that he’d talked to for months. 

Still...

“Just Keith.” 

Shiro smiled, so soft that Keith was afraid that it would drift away if the wind blew too hard. 

“Well, Just Keith… Can I… I mean, would it be okay if I, uh… bought you some coffee? Or just… talked?” 

Keith knew that he needed to get back to work, that he shouldn’t have run, that he was going to get his ass handed to him by Hunk and Coran later on, but… 

Keith looked at the nearby bench, then back to Shiro.

“I guess a few minutes can’t hurt. But if you try anything—“

“All of Lions Cafe just watched me chase after you. After what happened on Monday… you think this whole thing isn’t up on twitter already.” 

Keith paused and stared at Shiro’s eyes—dark, fathomless, and still so very _kind_. 

“Trust me, Sunshine. _Please_.” 

Taking a deep breath, Keith took Shiro’s outstretched hand.

“O—okay, Shiro.” 

_Daddy_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending: 
> 
> "How do you know my name?!" 
> 
> "It's on your shirt!" 
> 
> Keith looks down. 
> 
> "Oh. Uh. Wanna go back to my place and fuck?"


	8. Chapter 8

Keith kept a good amount of space between himself and Daddy— _Shiro_ , Keith had to keep reminding himself—though the more they talked, the closer their fingers got to brushing against one another. 

They talked all the way back to the Lions Cafe; it had only been about 20 minutes since they had taken off, but Keith knew that the morning rush was manageable but not fun, and Hunk didn’t deserve that. 

“I really shouldn’t have run,” Keith admitted as he watched the Lions Cafe come into focus. There were so many things that Keith had wanted to ask the man, but...

All the things they had talked about were like poking roadkill with a stick—neither Keith nor Shiro wanted to ask the burning questions they both had, but Keith knew that the silence somehow would’ve been worse. 

Keith knew it wasn’t the chemistry; had this been another time and place, another situation, then Keith would have already climbed Shiro like a goddamn tree. He’d known that the minute their hands touched and a spark of electricity fans straight down Keith back and down to his dick.

Still, there was a niggling feeling in the back of Keith’s mind, in the voice of his mother, screaming about stranger danger and V-Dolls. 

Keith could understand where some of her worry came from—the fire in their house, his father dying, the scar on Keith’s cheek…

After his father’s death, after their house burned down, after his mother lost the love of her life—she had been so _scared_ for Keith. All of that worry, that paranoia, had rubbed off on Keith. 

It was why he kept a switchblade in his pocket and knew that if Shiro made a wrong move, he’d be losing his other hand. 

That was a topic that Keith brought up, though Shiro got a sad, far away look in his eyes when Keith mentioned it. 

“Before working in PR, I worked with my brother in security. There was an accident about ten years ago, and I lost it.”

“Is that—is that how you got the—“ Keith gestured to the bridge of Shiro’s nose.

Shiro reached up with his real hand, running his fingers over the scar. “Yeah. I was kind of a mess. After that, after everything, it was just better to work behind the desk.”

Keith nodded. 

“That’s how I met my ex—he was a recent hire. He didn’t know me, well, _before_. When I was whole.”

Keith looked at Shiro’s face, at the way he frowned. There was so much pain, so much sadness, that it nearly broke Keith’s heart. 

“You are whole,” Keith said, but Shiro only looked away. 

“I—everyone looks at you differently after you have an accident. And they’re not wrong. I was different—everything was different. That’s why I started seeing Curt—he didn’t have any expectations, didn’t know me before. It was nice, y’know? Not having someone look at me, expecting anything of me... it was nice.”

Shiro looked almost _wistful_ before his eyes clouded and he stopped walking.

“I should’ve known then that it was all fake—that he was just after me for my name and money.”

At Keith’s confused face, Shiro pursed his lips. “My mother’s maiden name was Galra.” 

Keith was thankful then that Shiro had stopped walking because he was pretty sure he would have tripped over his own feet. Keith ran those words through his mind, trying to make sense of them, but all he could manage was a single “Huh?”

Shiro looked down at his shoes. “Yeah. Uncle Zarkon’s my mother’s younger half-brother, from my grandfather’s first marriage. My mom and uncle didn’t really know each other growing up. My grandmother moved back to Japan after the divorce. My mom met my dad, they got married, and had my brother and me. They, Uh—they died when I was thirteen, and my uncle Zarkon took us in.” 

Keith could see the pain when Shiro looked back up.

“Sorry. Heavy stuff.” 

But Keith understood. He understood better than most. 

“My dad died,” Keith admitted. “And my mom kinda had a breakdown. She’s always worried about it—she got super protective after he died. It was a whole big thing.” Keith kicked at a leaf on the sidewalk, burying his hands in his apron pockets. “So, yeah, I get it. I really do.” 

Keith looked back toward the front of the Lions Cafe. He didn’t see fire or broken windows from where angry patrons had begun to riot, but he did notice that there was a small line forming outside the door.

“Look... Shiro...” Keith said, hand itching to reach out and brush a few of his silver hairs away from his eyes. “I have to get back to work—“

“I know. I really should, too.” But Shiro sounded like he wanted to go back as much as Keith did. 

Keith licked his lip and then gestured back to the cafe. “Come back inside—lemme make you another breakfast. I know you have work—“

“I can cancel it,” Shiro said immediately, his eyes brightening back up, as though Keith’s words were blowing life right back into him. Shiro coughed, trying to cover up his excitement. 

_Don’t cover it up,_ Keith wanted to tell him, but instead what he said was “Good. My shift ends at noon—we can talk. Really talk.” 

“O—okay, Keith.” Then Shiro smiles and said the words that Keith really wanted to hear—

“Can I still call you Sunshine?” 

Shiro’s entire face was red, and Keith was confident it wasn’t just from the cold.

“Only if I can call you Daddy.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hunk was a godsend. Really, that was the only thing that Keith could think the entire shift as he and Hunk worked side by side. It wasn’t just that Hunk didn’t wreck his ass the minute he walked through the front door with Shiro following closely behind, his hand gently braced against his lower back for a moment before pulling away. 

No, it was more the fact that, despite the look Hunk kept sending him over the hum-drum of the Lions Cafe, he never once said a damn thing about what he’d heard.

That didn’t mean the question wouldn’t eventually pop its way up. If anything, Keith was sure that the minute they clocked out that Hunk would round on his ass like a bat out of hell. And, well, it wasn’t even like Keith could blame anyone but himself for that one. 

Nope. This was all on him.

It was actually somewhat surprising when Hunk looked at him, shook his head, and said: “I really, really don’t want to know.”

“But—”

“ _Really_ ,” Hunk said, holding onto his spatula like a weapon. “I’m going home tonight. I don’t—I _don’t_ want to know.” 

Keith felt his face heat up at that, but bit back the urge to reply. If Hunk didn’t want to know, Keith wasn’t going to tell. 

Shiro was still waiting at his table, the number of refills on his coffee nearing the double-digit mark, when Keith and Hunk finished up the morning shift. Hunk made a beeline out the door the minute Coran showed up.

Though it was clear from Coran’s eyebrow wiggle that he had something to say, he managed to keep it with a simple, “G’day, Shiro. Keith. You can have tomorrow off—I know you’ll want to see your mum… And, well…” 

Keith didn’t like how Coran trailed off at that, eyes suggestively going from Keith to Shiro and then back, but instead of saying anything, Keith booked it out of the shop, grabbing hold of Shiro’s coat to keep him from loitering. 

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Coran.” 

“Right, and—” 

Whatever Coran had to say disappeared in the howling wind. The cold air hit Keith’s face and he greedily sucked in the air, enjoying the way that it burned at his throat, enjoying the warmth from Shiro’s coat. 

The entire shift was basically hell on earth, avoiding looking at Shiro. It was still something that Keith was having a rough time wrapping his head around. The little that he’d gotten when they were walking back from the duck pond and from what Keith had gotten from the phone calls over the past few months wasn’t enough. 

“Let’s—Let’s go somewhere,” Shiro said after a second. He put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, and Keith damn-near melted.

_Keep horny-self on lockdown mode,_ Keith thought as he looked at Shiro. He tried to keep his voice tempered as he said, “Um. My apartment is really close.” 

“Or we could go somewhere public?” Shiro offered, but Keith shook his head. During his shift, Keith had seen every patron looking at youtube. He damn-well knew what they were watching. All of Altea seemed to be following in on the soap opera that was their life, and the last thing Keith wanted was to be stared at for another second. 

Right then, a car of university students drove up, all of the passengers lifting up their phones. 

Keith’s hand tightened on Shiro’s jacket.

“Any place that doesn’t have shitty amateur paparazzi,” Keith said, putting an emphasis on the end of the sentence just to watch one of the students—James, a jackass Keith knew from Physics—look away with a touch of shame. 

“C’mon, Shiro. Let’s go. We can walk—” 

“But,” Shiro interrupted with almost a sing-song in his voice, pointing over at the half-filled parking lot, “my bike—it’s faster, isn’t it?” 

Keith’s throat went dry as his gaze landed on the black Ducati Streetfighter, a sleek and beautiful beast that made Keith _instantly_ hard.

“Fuck,” he whispered, pulling on Shiro’s jacket. He felt Shiro’s metal hand, cool to the touch, against his. “ _Yes_.” 

Keith tried not to skip to the bike, but there was a spring in his step that Keith couldn’t hide, and it was pretty clear that Shiro could see it, too. 

Shiro grabbed hold of the helmet hanging from the handlebars, turning to press it onto Keith’s head. His human hand rubbed against Keith’s cheek, though he pulled away when Keith leaned into it. 

“It looks good on you.” 

Keith bit down on the inside of his cheek. “Thanks.” 

Shiro threw his leg over the bike, and Keith felt his heart jump into his throat. A man who was this beautiful, this well-dressed, with a fucking Ducati Streetfighter—Keith wasn’t sure what made his blood pressure skyrocket, but Keith wasn’t really sure he cared.

“You want a ride, or…?” 

Keith damn-near jumped on the bike, enjoying the bike between his legs and the back he got to press himself up against. 

“Uh… So… where exactly are we going, Sunshine?” 

_To hell, probably, but I’ll be the luckiest fucker there,_ Keith thought as he repeated the directions back to his apartment, hoping that Shiro—this beautiful and kind stranger who wasn’t a stranger anymore—wasn’t about to kill him.


	10. Chapter 10

They got back to Keith’s shared apartment in the Red Dorms in record time, and though Keith was tempted to ask Shiro to drive around the block just so they didn’t have to stop. Still, it was a little chilly, and Keith was thankful for the four walls and heater that hit him right in the face when he walked in, toeing off his shoes by the front door.

“Uh, coffee?” Keith asked as he placed Shiro’s helmet down on the countertop, turning to look at Shiro as he had to actually duck to get into the apartment. 

“Yeah. Thanks.” 

“Just make sure to take off your shoes—Hunk’s got a thing about the floors.” 

Keith tried to keep his hands from shaking as he yanked off his coat, throwing it over the back of the kitchen chair, watching as Shiro made his way onto the well-worn red couch in the corner. He looked good there, _homey_ , almost, and Keith couldn’t help but watch Shiro’s prosthetic and human hand wringing. It made him feel a little better, knowing that Shiro was just as nervous as he was.

“Uh—I’ve got a little of everything, and then Hunk’s Keurig, if you want something like Macadamia nut or Cinnabon—dude works at a coffee shop, can cook basically anything, but can’t make a decent cup of coffee, I swear.” 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having. I, uh… don’t really care,” Shiro admitted with a bit of a sheepish shrug. “I’m not really a coffee snob.”

Keith nearly laughed. “From what Coran says, you’ve been going to the Lions Cafe for like ten years, and you don’t actually care about the coffee?” Keith asked as he pulled out two mugs, putting them down on the kitchen counter with a clunk. He set up the machine quickly, enjoying the hiss of steam as their coffee began to brew. Bless Hunk for wanting the best of things.

“It’s close to HQ, and Coran’s a nice guy,” was Shiro’s only response. “I only ever eat at V-Dolls if it’s Taco Tuesday. The coffee’s usually gone by the time I get there in the morning, and I don’t want to bother the caterers about it. Usually, the stuff from Lions Cafe gets me through until around noon.” 

Keith smiled at the thought of Shiro, this big and buff man, looking at Mrs. Johnson like Oliver Twist, begging for some more coffee.

“You know,” Keith said genially, “if you just asked, I’m sure Mrs. Johnson would be more than willing to make sure the head of Public Relations got some coffee. I wouldn’t mind asking her myself if you’re too chicken.” 

Shiro leaned back into the couch, staring at Keith with a look of confusion. “How do you know Mrs. Johnson.” 

Keith poured out the coffee, making sure to add two sugar cubes to Shiro’s coffee, keeping his black. “Oh, Mrs. Johnson? We’re tight. Go waaaay back.” 

At Shiro’s confused look, Keith let out a little chuckle as he padded over to the couch, taking a seat next to Shiro. Their knees clinked together, making Keith smile. “Chill, she’s not like, my sugar mommy or anything. She’s Hunk’s mom.” 

“Hunk, from the store?” 

Keith took a sip of the coffee before putting it on the coffee table. “Yeah. We live here together. Roommates.” 

“And he... Knows about…” 

Keith gave a half-shrug. “Kinda. He knows I’m working with V-Dolls on the phones. I, uh… I never really mentioned a lot about it.” 

“So,” Shiro said with a small nod as he held his cup with his prosthetic hand, “he doesn’t know about… about… me?” 

Keith pursed his lips. “Uh. No. Didn’t, uh, think he wanted to know. Probably figured it out with the Daddy bit, though.” 

Shiro winced. “Yeah, more than likely, my cover for that one is blown.” 

“Think they got that on video, too?” 

“Probably.” 

“My entire office’s been busting my ass for the last few days. I’m sure if Allura wasn’t in Majorca right now, she would’ve clued me in to who you were.” 

“Acxa and Ezor know who I am,” Keith said, but Shiro snorted.

“If I didn’t know it was Allura, I would’ve put money on it being those two, along with Zethrid in Accounting, to pull something like this off just because they _could_.”

“Friends?” 

“Family for Zethrid and Ezor—distant family, but family nonetheless. Acxa’s their friend from university—this university, actually. Everything seems to come back to this damn place, I swear.” 

Keith groaned. “God, V-Dolls is basically one big incestuous family.” 

That made Shiro smile, though it was just barely there. “Yeah. Either they’re fucking you, or they’re _really_ fucking you. I guess that’s what you get for having a family own the biggest adult-oriented company in the US.” 

_Either they’re fucking you, or they’re **really** fucking you,_ Keith thought. 

Pretty fucking fitting, that was.

“Either way, I… I wanted to—” 

“I can’t take any more apologies,” Keith started, but Shiro interrupted him, pressing his finger to Keith’s lips.

“I just wanted to—to thank you. For, uh, defending my honor?” Shiro laughed, and it was more beautiful in life than it ever was on the phone, fingers still lingering on Keith’s lips. “You really didn’t have to do that.” His hand moved from Keith’s mouth to brush a lock of black hair from in front of his eyes, and Keith only _barely_ stopped himself from nudging Shiro’s hand back to his mouth like a kitten.

Keith pulled himself together long enough to answer. “Dude was a big dick, and Professor Williams had it coming. Trust me.” 

Shiro put his cup down next to Keith’s. “He slept with my husband, but yeah. I trust you.” 

Keith winced. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I’m not.” At Keith’s inquisitive gaze, Shiro continued, “I think a little part of me was always waiting for it to happen. When the sex fizzled up, when my husband started coming home with hickeys, I just turned the other way.” 

“You didn’t want to be alone.” 

From what Shiro had shared over the last several months, Keith could slot some of the puzzle pieces together, but now getting to see Shiro, from the scar across his nose to his missing arm, Keith really understood. 

“And that’s when you walked in on them in your bedroom.” 

“Yeah. Packed up and was gone, let the lawyers take care of the rest. I could accept the cheating—really, I could. But not with Adam.” 

“You deserve better than that,” Keith said, his words echoing the conversation they’d had on the phone just a few days before. “You really, really do.” 

Logically, Keith knew that he and Shio were technically strangers, but after all the time they’d spent talking, Keith knew Shiro. He could see it in his eyes, in the way he talked, in the way he moved. Today may have been the first time they’re really met, but this was the same man he’d spent the better part of a year talking to weekly.

Maybe that was what gave him the courage to reach out for Shiro’s red silk tie, enjoying the feel between his fingers as he pulled the man in for a kiss. 

It was everything Keith had imagined it would be like and more, because none of Keith’s dreams, none of their phone conversations, nothing at all, could have prepared Keith for just how warm Shiro’s body was, how his weight pressed Keith into his red couch, how his real hand and prosthetic hand cradled Keith’s face like it was a precious treasure just for Shiro.

Mouths, tongue, fingers—Keith let out a gasp when Shiro’s thumb pressed against his throat, tilting his head up so that he could kiss from his Adam’s apple all the way up to his earlobe. It made him pant and moan, whispering a soft “Daddy” that made Shiro smash their mouths together in a kiss that took the words right out of Keith’s mouth. 

The couch was small, far too small for what Keith wanted to do with Shiro, but every time their mouths parted, every time they came up for air, the other pulled them back down into that sweet surrender.

It was fast, almost too fast, and though Keith knew that, knew that what they were doing was rash, that all their emotions were bubbling up, that this was too much—

Keith couldn’t stop himself.

This was what he’d dreamed about, what he’d yearned for over and over again. This wasn’t just a part-time job for some extra cash—not with Daddy.

Never with Daddy. 

Never with _Shiro_.

Keith moaned out Shiro’s name as he felt Shiro’s hands—one warm and the other cool—push up against the hem of his shirt.

“W—wait,” Keith managed between kissed, and just as quickly, Shiro pulled his hands back, nearly throwing himself off the couch as he scrambled away.

“Fuck. I’m so sorry, Keith—” 

Keith launched himself on top of Shiro, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders. Keith stared into the man’s liquid silver eyes, at how his pupils were blown wide. Shiro was trembling so hard that when Keith leaned forward to whisper against Shiro’s mouth, their noses bumped against each other. 

Tightening his arms, Keith managed to growl out, “Bedroom—fuck, Shiro. _Bedroom_. Now.”  
  
Shiro obliged. 


	11. Chapter 11

Keith was a good boy. Keith had always been a good boy that his parents were more than proud of. He did well in school, always brushed his teeth, and when his father had died, Keith took up the mantle of helping his mother with anything and everything she needed. 

His mother had instilled confidence, book smarts, and street smarts into her son.

Keith was no fool. He was a careful boy and had become a careful man.

All of those thoughts, those memories, flew out the window the minute Shiro picked him up and threw him straight onto his bed. Shiro’s mouth was like a flame, and Keith couldn’t stop himself from staring into it. He was Icarus, getting far too close to the sun, and though he could feel his wings melting, he couldn’t _care_. 

He needed to feel Shiro’s skin, know that the other man was touching him, kissing him, slipping inside him like he’d dreamed about for months. 

Shiro was literally fucking the smart right out of Keith, and Keith couldn’t even summon a single fuck to give. 

“Daddy,” Keith breathed out, enjoying the way Shiro shuddered at the word. Keith wanted to repeat it over and over again, like a monk waiting for his benediction, and even thinking it made Keith feel as though he’d committed some kind of blasphemy. Still, he was willing to do it again and again, a supplicant ready to get on his knees before a man who was everything Keith had dreamed about and then some. 

Shiro’s body on top of him was engulfing, and when Keith moved to grind their hips together, Shiro made a sound that caused the hairs on the back of Keith’s neck to stand at attention. 

“I want—fuck—“

“Tell me what you want, Baby.” Shiro’s voice was husky, his breath on Keith’s throat making Keith shudder.

Keith wasn’t a virgin, but this was the first time he’d ever had an instant connection with someone like this. It was like their phone conversations, only amplified to the point that was near-deafening. All Keith could think about were the hands on him, one burning hot and the other cool enough to give and take away the edge. It was infuriatingly arousing, and Keith’s breath hitched in his throat when Shiro’s prosthetic hand thumbed at the button of his jeans.

“Too fast?” Shiro asked, a look of worry crossing over his face. 

Keith shook his head, but when Shiro didn’t continue, he said “I’m—it’s good,” out loud, Shiro nodded his head before popped the button, fingers nimbly and so fucking _slowly_ pulling down the zipper. 

“Just tell me—“

“I know,” Keith breathed out, already knowing exactly what Shiro wanted to say. Even on the phone, Shiro had always been so careful with him, never pushing him into something he didn’t want or didn’t think he was ready for. 

A flash of memory popped into Keith’s mind then; the toy Shiro had gotten him, the pink one that flared twice at the base and made Keith nearly wince at just the tip. Shiro had told him right then and there, the moment Keith had made a sound that was more pained than pleased, to not try it. Fucking thing was the circumference of a soda can, and Keith could take a lot, but that was… That was way too much. 

And Daddy had apologized so sincerely, told Keith over and over again to never do something that he was uncomfortable with, especially not for his sake.

That was the kind of man Shiro was, that Shiro always had been to Keith.

So, no, it wasn’t all that surprising that Shiro was so gentle with him, made sure that Keith knew he was safe, that he was protected, that if he even made a sound that didn’t seem entirely pleased that Shiro would listen… that Shiro would care. 

Keith knew that for some couples, that kind of explicit and implicit trust took years to cultivate, but it came to Shiro and Keith as naturally as breathing. 

So, when Shiro’s human fingers met with his prosthetic hand to touch the edge of his boxers, Keith let himself fall into every sensation as skin and metal glided further and further down, feather-soft touches, until…

“Fuck.” 

Shiro’s fingers against Keith’s cock, warm and inviting, cooling and tingling, made Keith gasp for air. He was drowning in that sweet, intoxicating touch, and it had barely even begun. 

How was it even possible that a man could turn Keith on so much that he nearly came in his pants like a fucking teenager? 

Shiro chuckled, low and breathy in a way that, if Keith wasn’t already falling to pieces, would have made him come undone entirely. “So needy.” There was nothing but pleasure in those words, and though Keith found himself squirming, it was to get _closer_ to Shiro. “You look so good like this.” 

Keith wasn’t sure what made him wrap his fingers around Shiro’s tie and pull down, leading the man’s laughing mouth just to the slightly pronounced v of Keith’s hips. Just a little further down, a little closer, and Shiro would be nestling his nose against the trail of dark hair making its way down his stomach. Just a little further and Shiro’s mouth would be on him—

“Show me—show me what you can do with that mouth,” Keith managed, voice shaking ever so slightly from the force of his words. 

Shiro’s eyes were blown wide, passion burning in his gaze, and Keith was absolutely entranced. His mouth, kissed pink and panting, hair in casual but sexy disarray, the scar against his nose making Keith’s dick jump in Shiro’s expert hands. 

“If you’re sure,” Shiro said, but the question sat between them for barely even a moment before Shiro nodded his head and then, with those pink lips and white teeth, nipped at the waistband of Keith’s boxers. With his hands and his mouth, Shiro managed to free Keith’s aching cock, sliding Keith’s boxers and pants down to his mid-thighs. 

His dick hit his stomach with a soft slap, Keith unable to stop himself from whining from the cold air. He wanted that sweet warmth, that pleasure that Shiro’s hands had given him just moments before. But, most of all, Keith really wanted to feel those lips wrap themselves around his dick.

“You weren’t lying about that beauty mark.” 

Keith couldn’t stop himself from snorting, blindly reaching for Shiro’s tie. He managed it (only because Shiro slipped it between his fingers with a mischievous smirk) and then used it to yank Shiro close, just so he could press a kiss against Shiro’s white tuft of hair. “You know it.”

Shiro paused for a moment, a look of contemplation crossing over his face before he let out a small hum. 

“What?” 

Keith looked down at his dick, but there wasn’t anything strange about it. It wasn’t the biggest dick in the world, but it was a good dick. What was deserving of a _hum_.

“It really does look like a star.” 

Keith couldn’t stop himself from both sighing in exasperation and a touch of endearment as Shiro pulled his hands away from Keith’s cock, running his human hand against the little mark nestled just on the inside of his right thigh. Out of all the things for Shiro to remember, the placement of what very well could have been a completely bullshit beauty mark was something that shouldn’t have surprised Keith, but at the same time…

When Shiro let his nail gently tug against Keith’s thigh, Keith couldn’t stop himself from letting out a breathy and so fucking _needy_ whine. 

“You’re so hard for me, Baby.” 

Keith wanted to beg, to plead, but he didn’t have to say a word as Shiro got down on his belly and pressed a kiss against his beauty mark before kissing his way up Keith’s thigh. Kiss by kiss, inch by inch, moment by moment—this was almost too much for Keith, and he had to bite down on the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from begging Shiro to just fucking _touch_ him already. 

And touch him Shiro did—and holy _fuck_ did it make up for every bit of panic, every hint of worry, every moment of doubt. 

Shiro treated Keith’s body as an alter, his cock a sacrament as he pressed the tip of his tongue right up against the slit. Keith slid his fingers through Shiro’s hair, pushing it out of the man’s eyes so that he could stare into them as Shiro lapped at his dick with small licks. There was something in his eyes, something dark and yearning that made Keith gently buck his hips forward, just to see what Shiro would do.

If this was what playing chicken was like, then Keith was going to lose, and they’d only just started to play the game. Every little movement in his hips was meant by Shiro’s expert mouth, ready and waiting for Keith to use however he wanted. 

And though Keith wanted to watch Shiro choke down his dick, to watch his beautiful dark eyes tear up, watch as his Daddy lost himself as he explored Keith’s body, Keith wanted more. He wanted everything at all, and he wanted it _now_.

Selfish. That was what he was at that moment, but from the way Shiro had always talked about how they’d fuck, how Shiro would take care of his Sunshine and take care of him _good_ , Keith knew this was exactly the kind of thing Shiro wanted.

From the way Shiro smiled around his dick, nostrils flaring as he swallowed Keith down to the base, he was doing everything he ever wanted and then some. Keith wanted to come, wanted to come so badly that he could feel his balls physically ache, but… 

There was something missing.

“Shiro—Daddy,” Keith said, voice catching on the words. They came out just as easy now as they had when it’d been just them on the phone. And while Keith loved the fact that Shiro’s mouth was on him, the silence…

“I need to hear you, Daddy. _Please_.” 

That got a reaction from Shiro, who breathed in so deeply that Keith was sure that he was gunna choke. Keith carefully threaded his fingers through the other man’s hair, enjoying the thick, healthy black hair against his palms. 

This was real. Shiro was real.

_Daddy's real._

“I want… I want to hear your voice. Want you to tell me what you want to do with me. What I’m going to do to you.” If Shiro thought Keith’s request was pathetic, it certainly didn’t show on his face. From the way Shiro’s eyes softened, how he slowly pulled back from Keith’s cock, Keith realized that there hadn’t been a day since that first Sunday call all those months before where he’d come without Shiro’s voice echoing in his head.

And now, when he had Shiro, the _real_ Daddy, so close… How could he do this without his dulcet tones? 

Keith swallowed down the embarrassment, pushing himself onto his elbows. Shiro wasn’t going to laugh at him. Not about this.

“I need you, Daddy.” 

“I’m here, Sunshine… Close your eyes for me, Baby. Just listen to my voice.” 

Keith stared at Shiro, but the man leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss that robbed him of his breath. Shiro’s hands reached for his tie, gently pulling the knot loose. He slipped the red silk tie over his head. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“You know I do,” Keith said, voice thick as Shiro leaned forward again to press his lips to Keith’s forehead, then down the bridge of his nose and across each eyelid. 

“Then _trust_ me. Let yourself go.” 

Shiro slipped the tie around Keith’s head, tightening the knot just behind his ear. Keith could see nothing but the dim light from just above and below the makeshift blindfold, but Keith closed his eyes tight and allowed himself to fall onto his back when he felt Shiro’s hands press him backward. 

“Oh, baby. You’re wearing too much clothes, aren’t you? I guess… I’ll just have to take care of that, won’t I?” 

Keith shuddered when he felt Shiro’s hands flicker against his stomach at the hem of his shirt. He could feel Shiro’s calloused hand and the smooth metallic slipping against his stomach, but the fact that he couldn’t see Shiro’s hands seemed to heighten both the sensation of feeling and _sound_. It was a bit disorientating, but Shiro’s voice was there to guide him through. 

Fuck, he could hear every breath, every heartbeat, and the smell of Shiro’s expensive, musky and spicy cologne struck Keith he could barely even focus on the words Shiro said next— 

A request.

No—

A /demand.

“Baby, lift your arms. Lemme see you. I wanna see all of you.” 

Keith lifted his arms as requested and felt his shirt tugged off him, one-handed, the sound of fabric flying through the air before hitting something—the chair?—before he heard the sound of another piece of fabric fall to the ground below, the springs on his mattress creaking in protest. 

“That was my suit jacket. I don’t need it anymore, do I?” 

“No,” Keith croaked, fingers tightening in the bedspread below. “You don’t.” 

“And now… now I’m thumbing open my shirt.” Keith could hear the rustle of fabric, the tell-tale click of button against metal, one after the other. Down and down and down…. 

Keith wanted to see it, wanted to watch as Shiro’s body came into focus, wanted to know what this man, this mind-blowingly beautiful man looked like with his shirt undone, but…

“No peeking, Baby. Not yet. Not until I say so, okay?” Then, just for good measure, “You want to make me happy, don’t you? Just like I want to make you happy.” 

Keith’s mouth went dry, and he barely managed to choke out a, “Y—yes, Daddy.” 

Keith could imagine the smile on Shiro’s face, the same smile that he’d always imagined Daddy having, but this time there was _more_ to it. This time, Keith knew. Keith really _knew_. 

There was the sound of metal on leather, the clink of the tines on Shiro’s belt as he slid it open, then the unmistaken rub of leather on belt loops. “One, two, three,” Shiro intoned, and Keith curled his toes to stop himself from making any noise. He wanted to hear it all. 

He needed it all. 

“Four, five, six…” There was the sound of the belt falling to the floor and then the tell-tale snap of a button and zipper pull down. Keith felt his entire body shake at the sound, and Shiro’s soft words of, “And now my pants and socks. They’re lying on the floor. I’ve kicked them off and they’re lying next to your shirt. They look good together.” 

“What—” Keith’s voice cracked, and he licked his dry lips, wondering if the small movement drove Shiro as mad as Shiro’s words were driving Keith right up to the edge.

“What’s what, Baby?” 

“What about my—my pants?”

“We’re gunna get to that now. But before we do that… the lube?” 

Keith swallowed and gestured wildly to his sock drawer that no longer held any socks to speak of. It was where he’d taken to stashing his toys and the lube that Daddy had suggested for him. It was also where Keith kept the—

“Condoms?” 

Keith froze. Shit. He hadn’t thought about how it would be taken if some guy he brought home went looking through his fuck toy drawer. Keith got handfuls of them dumped in his mailbox at the beginning of every semester courtesy of V-Dolls sponsoring safer sex courses on campus, and sure Shiro knew that because he was probably the guy who set up the program to begin with, but—

“It’s okay, Baby. You’re a college student. It’s good that you’ve got these, that you’re safe—” Then, with a little laugh, Shiro added, “though I’m surprised that you didn’t recognize me—my face is on some of these.” 

“What?” Keith yanked up the tie from one eye, scrambling up. “You’re shitting me—”

“Am not,” Shiro said as he dangled a string of condoms in front of him before he tossed them toward Keith with a laugh. His shirt was open, but the way he was turned prevented Keith from seeing everything. 

Keith really didn’t want to look away from Shiro, to catch a glimpse of Shiro’s body in just the right pose, but the desire to check was far too great.

Fuck—he was right. There he was—Takashi Shirogane emblazoned on the bottom, talking of the wonders of safer sex in a little blurb. 

“God, those have to be like three years old. We’re not using them.” Shiro turned again, just enough for Keith to catch a delicious sliver of thigh that made all the blood rush down to Keith’s cock. “Did you get the new ones from Halloween? With the—” 

“Vampire saying ‘Suck for longer’ on it?” 

Shiro shook his head, wiggling the drawer a little to get into the back. “No, the ones saying ‘babies are the real monsters.’ The other ones are for cherry-flavored blow jobs. And, from what you were saying, you definitely wanted my mouth free.” 

Keith groaned, pulled his blindfold back up, and flopped onto his back. 

“Just lemme find them—there we go.” Keith heard a grunt and then a soft, “oh.”

“Oh, what?” Keith asked, but Shiro went silent for a moment before Keith heard a sound that made his heart skip a beat.

“I remember this,” Shiro whispered as the sound of vibrations made Keith’s eyes go wide behind the tie. His violet vibrator, the one Shiro bought just for him. “Didn’t I promise I’d fuck you open with this, Sunshine?”

That day came back to Keith with such clarity that his ass nearly ached in memory. “Y—you said your mouth and fingers, too,” Keith added, voice small but the tension nearly choking.

Keith couldn’t see Shiro’s face anymore, but from the weight of someone sitting down on the edge of the bed and the click of a cap, Keith knew _exactly_ what was coming next.

“Well, Baby… promises are promises, aren’t they? Now...” Shiro’s human hand grazed against Keith’s stomach, and in the other… 

Cold, slick silicone. 

“Why don’t we get back to what we started?” 


	12. Chapter 12

Keith didn’t need ears to know what Shiro was going to do to him, every bit of his skin that Shiro was going to touch, but listening to Shiro whisper exactly what his fingers were about to do to him…

“Oh, sweet baby. You don’t know how beautiful you are, do you?” Shiro’s words were soft against the lube on Keith’s stomach, but Keith couldn’t do anything but sigh as he felt the wet silicone slide its way lower and lower until it nudged just against his aching cock. Keith hissed and went to jerk away, but Shiro’s metallic hand grabbed hold of his thigh just enough to keep him in place.

Keith tried to rut up against his purple vibrator, to fall into the sensations around him, but instead, Shiro was taunting him. Every time Keith tried to move, every time he breathed, Shiro’s hands were exploring another part of him, the tip of the vibrator moving lower and lower down with every moment that passed. 

Just the teasing, the constant touch that pulled back, taking everything and nothing but leaving Keith’s entire body strung taut. He was ready for Shiro’s fingers to thrum against him, for his body to ae music that only Shiro seemed to be able to pull out of him.

And yet—

Keith hissed as the tip of his vibrator pressed up against his aching and needy hole, but Shiro pulled it back to quickly that Keith nearly screamed.

“Just say the word, Keith. Just say it.” 

This was something that Keith and Shiro had talked about so many times on the phone, something that Keith had known from that very first call would send Shiro shuddering. That one little word would be enough to bend Shiro to his will.

“You’re so beautiful in my hands, Sunshine. God, it’s taking everything in me not to flip you over and fuck into that sweet little ass.” Keith felt the vibrator swat gently against his ass, making him gasp.

“You like that, Baby?” 

Keith whined when the feeling of silicone disappeared again.

“You gotta tell me what you like, how it feels. That’s one of the rules, isn’t it?” 

It was. Ever since Shiro— _Daddy_ —had started to call, it’d always been Keith’s favorite thing to do. Explaining what it felt like to feel Shiro inside him, how his ass felt when he impaled himself, wishing that it was the man on the other line. And Shiro was so good with setting the mood...

Keith licked his bottom lip as Shiro dragged the dripping wet vibrator down to his hole. He wasn’t stretched, not even close, but Keith couldn’t stop himself from imagining what it would be like for Shiro to fuck him open, just like he’d promised. It’d hurt and Keith knew Shiro _wouldn’t_ , but a little part of Keith wished that he _would_.

“Please.” 

Such a simple word, but with so much meaning, so much depth. Shiro let go of his hip and then...

The thought of Shiro fucking him open with the vibrator disappeared the minute two fingers—one cold and the other so very, _very_ warm, pressed into him.

Keith tried to keep his body still, tried not to arch into the bed. It was damn-near impossible with the way Shiro was touching him.

“Lift up your legs, Baby. Let me see you.” 

Keith did as he was told, spreading his legs wide as he wiggled his foot until it met Shiro. It took a moment of Shiro’s gentle murmurs (his fingers still teasingly ringing around his hole, slipping in just for a moment before he pulled away) for Keith to manage to get his leg up onto Shiro’s shoulder with just a little coaxing. 

“Look at that—you’re just as beautiful as I knew you’d be.”

Keith wasn’t sure which of his body was more heated—his face or his dick.

“Just focus on the feelings, Keith. Focus on how it makes you feel.” Shiro took it upon himself at that moment to swirl his lubed fingers around his hole once more before gently beginning to press inside.

“Good—so good,” Keith muttered, trying to keep his body lax as Shiro’s fingers probed in deeper, coming together and then spreading him apart with expert, feather-light touches. Keith’s hands were never so attentive.

“Feels—feels like you’re in me.”

“When I’m really in you, Baby, you’ll know.” Shiro’s words were filled with so much sincerity that Keith’s breath caught in his throat, and he _believed_ him. 

Two fingers became three, and Keith could feel his body quickly acclimating to the sweet stretch. Just the other night he’d been on the phone with Daddy, using his toy—

Shiro withdrew one finger, making Keith groan in protest. It made Shiro laugh.

“It’s okay, Baby. I’ve got something better—so much better.”

“Your dick?”

Shiro paused for just a moment before huskily replying, “Such an impatient thing, aren’t you?” before pulling out his two other fingers. 

Keith felt the ridged and familiar feeling of his purple vibrator slip in. It was just the tip, but Keith enjoyed the way his body just _knew_.

And then Shiro pressed the ‘on’ button, sending pulses right up against Keith’s prostate.

There were billions of nerves in the human body, from the head down to the toes, and yet somehow, Shiro had managed to touch _all_ of them at once.

The pleasure of the vibrator pushed right up against Keith’s prostate made Keith scream out a hoarse, gutted cry mixed with a near-manic laugh. 

It was so much—too much.

“Too—too—fuck!” Keith presses his palm into his mouth, biting down to keep himself from screaming out. 

“It’s okay, Baby,” Shiro said, though his words were nearly drowned out by the sounds Keith couldn’t push back down. “It’s okay—let it go. Let me hear you. You’re safe with me.” 

The vibrator moved in him as Shiro reached up with his other hand to coax Keith’s mouth open. His hand burned, his ass ached, his cock _screamed_ , but Shiro’s cold, metallic hand against his cheek pulled him up for air.

“You can do this, Baby.” Shiro’s words brought Keith so much comfort, and though it felt like Keith was going to just fucking _die_ right then and there, Keith held on.

“Think about all that pleasure. Think about taking all of this cock in you. You think you can do it, Keith?”

Keith didn’t know if he could take even a second more, but despite this, he managed to grunt out a pained “yes,” through clenched teeth as Shiro deliciously hit the button again. 

“It’s okay to come, Baby.”

But Keith didn’t _want_ to come. He wanted to feel everything over and over again until he was on that precipice. He wanted Shiro to push him over, to send him into that sweet oblivion. 

He needed it. He needed _this_. 

“N—ah. Not—yeaaah—“

He couldn’t see Shiro’s face, but from the man’s tone, Keith could imagine he was smirking. 

Keith wanted to wipe that smirk right off the man’s face, and maybe that was what made Keith grind down on the vibrator until he heard Shiro’s surprised grunt of approval.

“Oh, what am I gunna do with you, Baby?”

Keith felt Shiro’s cool metallic hand flit down his chest, right to his flat stomach. Shiro’s hand pushed down, just a bit, but it was enough to make Keith cry out.

“You can’t see it, but you can feel it, can’t you?” 

Keith wiggled down, and yeah—there it was, right against the hand on his stomach.

“Tell me—tell me what you feel.”

Keith took in a deep breath, trying his best to beat the fog back from his mind. The feeling was unlike anything Keith had ever experienced; when he was using his vibrator in himself, no matter how he tried, he just didn’t even manage to get the right angle that Shiro was able to find so easily. 

“Full—so full,” Keith replied as though it was the most straightforward answer of them all. 

“You look beautiful.” There was reverence in Shiro’s tone, in his words, in the way his hand pressed down against Keith’s bulging stomach. “This’ll be me, soon. You want that, don’t you?”

 _More than anything,_ Keith wanted to say, but all that came out of his mouth was a satisfied moan as Shiro began to move the vibrator inside of him, in and out so tantalizingly slow that words were moot. 

Hanging onto the edge of oblivion was somehow the best and worst thing Keith could remember experiencing in his entire life. The toe-curling pleasure, the yearning for more than the cold silicone, the whispers of encouragement as Shiro slipped the vibrator all the way down to the knot—if this was the last thing Keith ever felt, he was sure he’d die a happy man.

Yet, every time his body began to twist and his balls began to yearn for sweet release, Shiro would pause and reach down to pull his balls back. It would bite off the urge, barely so, but enough to pull Keith back down to earth. 

“You can do it. I know you can. Patience yields focus.”

What Keith wanted to say was that his patience was gone, and if Shiro didn’t fuck him soon, Keith would lose his fucking head, but Shiro seemed to have an almost preternatural understanding of how Keith’s body worked. He’d press a kiss against Keith’s jugular, pulling him back down from the edge of the abyss. 

It could have been minutes, hours even, Keith wasn’t entirely sure. All he knew was that if Shiro kept this up…

“Do you want to come?” It was the most infuriating and damn-near _painful_ thing Keith had ever heard because of course he wanted to come. There was nothing Keith wanted to do more than come, but—

“Not—not yet, Shiro.”

The small sound of approval made it almost worth the blue balls.

 _Almost_. 

“Then tell me what you want.”

What Keith wanted was to rip Shiro’s tie off his eyes and see Shiro, see how Shiro was looking at him, see the smolder and the flame staring back at him. 

But even more than that—

“Use your words, Baby.”

“Want you in me.”

It was the simplest thing, the _only_ thing that would let Keith come. It was the only way Keith wanted to come.

And from the hitch in Shiro’s breath, Keith knew that Shiro was on edge, too.

The vibrator inside Keith came to a stop so quickly that Keith’s ass immediately seized around it, clenching down. 

“You gotta let go, or I can’t give you what you really want.”

Keith’s heart felt as though it was about to beat out of his chest as Shiro slowly, fucking excruciatingly slowly, began to pull out the vibrator. 

It left Keith feeling hollow in a way that made his entire body ache, making the desire to feel Shiro’s cock in him grow stronger and stronger. 

Before this, before talking with Daddy that first time all those months ago, Keith never would have dreamed that he would be so excited about actually fucking someone; he’d had a couple of flings, but nothing like this. 

Keith was pretty sure if he wasn’t already on his back, his knees would’ve given out, and he would’ve ended up there anyway. 

Fingers ghosted against his lifted leg, feather-light kisses pressed up and down the length of his calf. There was just a hint of pressure—teeth, Keith thought idly—before the sound of ripping foil made him shiver in anticipation. 

When he felt Shiro’s cock press against his entrance, Keith let out a small keen. He was big—nearly as big as the toy—and slowly, so slowly, Shiro began to push inside. His well-lubed and ready hole took Shiro so well; the warmth of Shiro’s chest against his, the warmth of his cock inside him, the warmth of Keith’s cock pressed between them—

“Shh, Baby. I won’t let you go—it’s okay. Come for me, Sunshine.”

Hovering on edge already, those sweet words and the sudden kiss pressed against Keith’s mouth, swallowing down his cries, pushed him straight over the edge. The pleasure that had been building up inside him, teased and tugged out with every touch of skin again skin, released in such a wave that Keith saw _white_. 

Eyes rolling back in his head, body a shuddering mess, ropes of come spurting between their bodies, Keith wasn’t even sure he was conscious at that point, but he clung on with every fiber of his being. His fingers, still gripped in the blankets, wrapped around Shiro’s shoulders. Using the force of the orgasm and his arms, Keith pulled Shiro down, impaling himself on his cock. 

That, if possible, milked Keith’s weeping dick of another strand of milky come and his throat of a cry of “Daddy.”

How he came back from that, Keith didn’t know. It was hazy, then, hazy and floating in a way that Keith could barely understand, let alone explain. 

He should have been sated, his come dripping between their bodies, but Keith needed more. 

He needed _everything_. 

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?”

There was teasing in Shiro’s voice, a teasing that made Keith feel the fire in his cock begging for more, even if he couldn’t make his body come again. 

The overstimulation of feeling Shiro seated deep inside him along with the vestiges of orgasm still making his hole contract and tighten around Shiro made Keith a little... playful, surprisingly. 

It was like a game of cat and mouse, Keith realized as Shiro tried to withdraw, only for Keith to tighten around him. It made Shiro’s breath flutter, pulling out a groan from somewhere deep inside Shiro.

“He—yeah. Greedy,” Keith managed with a choked half-laugh as he blindly reached between their bodies.

He’d never done this before, but...

It probably would’ve been a turnoff for most people, but Keith had listened to Shiro whisper about how hot it would’ve been to see it, so…

Scooping up the still-warm come with his index finger, Keith took a hesitant breath as he slowly pulled his hand from between their bodies. With one deliberate movement, Keith opened his mouth and, luckily, managed to not stab himself in the face with a cum-covered finger.

The taste hit him—it was salty and earthy, likely from the sheer amount of coffee he drank, but it wasn’t all-together terrible. 

Swirling his finger in his mouth for a moment before letting his lips close around his finger, Keith tried his best to not break his own composure.

This wasn’t really for him, though—this was for Daddy.

And from the way that Shiro pulled out of Keith, his name coating Shiro’s tongue like the hot, salty come coated his, Daddy _did_ appreciate it.

Keith was positive about that when Shiro moved his leg off his shoulder, wrapping both of them around his waist.

Keith managed to pull his finger out of his mouth just in time to manage a “Wha—“ before he was in the air, Shiro’s cock pulling out so fast and slamming back in with a force that made Keith _scream_.

There was a moment of sheer, unbridled terror before he realized that Shiro’s arms were around him, that he was safe, and fuck—

Keith could imagine exactly what they would look like, Shiro on his knees, fucking _bouncing_ Keith up and down on his cock, splitting him open as Keith’s hands scrambled for purchase on Shiro’s shoulders and neck. 

He could tell his nails were going to leave marks from the hiss Shiro made, but all Keith could think was—

Good.

Let his dipshit ex-professor and his side piece, Shiro’s cheating ex, see. Let them know precisely how little Shiro needed them. Let them live the rest of their miserable lives stuck with boring while Shiro got _him_.

While Keith got _this_.

Keith got _Shiro_.

“Wanna—wanna look in your eyes, Baby... Can I?” Shiro’s voice didn’t match his thrusts—so soft in comparison to the cock splitting him open.

Keith could only manage a feeble grunt, praying that Shiro was able to understand.

It was so good, too good—fuck—

The tie came off just as Shiro managed to angle him perfectly to rub right up against his prostate. 

It was too much, his sight returning, and Keith buried his face in Shiro’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut. 

He could feel the buildup, the pull of his balls, but—

“Look at me, Baby. Sunshine. _Keith,_ “ the earnestness in his voice caught Keith by surprise, “—look at _me_.” Shiro’s hand caressed at his cheek, the punishing pace of his cock slowing just enough to not make Keith feel like he was going to just fucking _die_.

It took the last of Keith’s resolve to lift his head and open his eyes, but it was worth it. 

Shiro’s eyes, the sad eyes that he’d dreamed about, the same sad eyes he saw that day as Shiro rushed out of Lions Cafe, were gone. 

In their place were silver eyes that shined like stars.

Keith locked his ankles together around Shiro and stared into those burning silver eyes as he came, Shiro following after him into that sweet, sweet bliss.


	13. Chapter 13

After Shiro cleaned them up, wiping Keith down, starting from his forehead down to the still-sensitive and aching hole between his legs, Shiro slipped in front of him and allowed Keith to be the big spoon to Shiro’s little spoon. This, too, was something they’d talked about before, but now that it was time, Shiro seemed almost _shy_ when Keith remembered. 

“I want you to feel good, too,” Keith said as he wrapped his arms around the other man, enjoying the small hum that rumbled through Shiro as Keith pulled him close. The only thing Keith wished was that the bed was bigger, like the one that Daddy always told him about in their conversations. 

Still, one good thing about his cramped bed was the fact that he could snuggle up as close as he wanted to Shiro.

Keith enjoyed the chance to wrap his arms around the bigger man, holding him close to Keith’s chest. There was so _much_ of Shiro to grab hold of, and it was clear from the way that Shiro’s body quivered in his arms, so unsure of if he belonged, that his ex-husband had never given Shiro this base, human comfort. 

Keith thought, just for a moment, about teasingly calling Shiro a greedy little thing, but instead, he pressed a kiss against the older man’s shoulder before smoothing down his hair. There was nothing greedy about any of Shiro’s desires—not one. 

He enjoyed the feeling of the silver fluff between his fingers, though he could see that Shiro was near tears when Keith’s fingers ran down to the junction where skin kissed metal.

The scars were jagged, the skin healed, but the wounds may as well have been open the way Shiro’s hand reached up to grip Keith’s fingers, face pained. 

“You—you don’t have to do that.”

Keith’s response was to lift the tips of Shiro’s human hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to each calloused fingertip, then to his wrist.

“I know,” Keith murmured against Shiro’s pulse point before lacing their fingers together and resting it up against the place where Shiro’s arm and prosthetic joined.

They laid like that until Shiro turned in the too-small bed to press their foreheads together, a secretive smile pulling at his lips. 

Keith, still too fucked-out of his mind, could only blink lazily at Shiro. 

“What’s the address for this place?”

“Huh?”

Shiro leaned up on his elbows, scanning the floor for something. “The address for this place?”

“Uh—Altea University—Red Dorms, Apartment 18D. Why?”

Shiro leaned over Keith and grabbed hold of his pants by the loops. He jangled them around for a moment before he pulled out his phone.

“18D?”

Keith stared. “Uh… yeah?”

Shiro tapped at his phone for a moment before triumphantly smiling and turning his phone for Keith to see. 

It was an UberEats delivery for…

“McDonalds?”

Shiro’s smile brightened. “Quarter pounders, right?”

When the delivery guy got there an hour later, he admitted to a half-naked Keith that he went around the block—twice—to give them enough time to finish. 

Keith went back into the bedroom, a quarter pounder half-unwrapped in his hand, he smiled. 

Shiro was on all fours with his ass in the air, one of Keith’s smaller toys pulsing enough to make Shiro’s nails dig into his bed. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a moan.

“He thought we were finished,” Keith said with a laugh before taking a bite of his quarter pounder. Between chewing and laughing, he added, “Are we finished, Daddy?”

From Shiro’s cry of “N—no, Baby—“ it was very, very clear they weren’t. 

Not by a long shot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a bonus; some people got really, really nasty about it on twitter, so if you want to just end the story, here is the best place to do it. The rest leads up to a sequel that was supposed to be a super fun idea on the whole dramatic genre I was writing the entire story in.
> 
> Take it as you will.


	14. Bonus Ending

By the time the sun began to peek through Keith’s window, he was pretty sure that he and Shiro had fucked on every available surface of his bedroom before desecrating the shower. The decorative rubber ducky toothbrush holder and plastic shower curtain had _seen_ some things. 

Keith was thankful that he didn’t have to go to class that Friday. The three-day weekend and swapping out his Friday shift with Lance meant that he could stay in bed with Shiro for as long as he wanted.

Plus, Shiro had a fuck ton of UberEats credit. Keith had no problem with eating pancakes and eggs he didn’t have to make in bed in general, but adding Shiro into the mix?

Keith didn’t even blink twice when Shiro suggested it, instead reaching down to cup Shiro’s ass with his soapy hands. 

“Gotta rest, Baby. You’re gunna kill me.”

“You’re not _that_ old,” Keith quipped back, fingers going lower and lower and lower—

Shiro’s response was to get down on both knees, hands gripping the sides of the tub to keep his balance, as Shiro sucked Keith’s soul out of his dick. 

It definitely left Keith fuzzy, and when the doorbell rang, Keith didn’t even try to get up.

Shiro only laughed, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth before throwing on one of Keith’s oversized t-shirts and a pair of sweats that didn’t even manage to cover Shiro’s ankles. 

“Scandalous,” Keith quipped as Shiro turned for him, but all he got in response was a kiss blown his way. 

Keith stretched back in his bed, enjoying the way it popped. He was going to sleep _so_ well. After breakfast, of course. 

Keith scratched his stomach, listening to the incessant knocking from the Uber guy stop, then silence. 

Absolute _silence_. 

_The fuck?_

Keith listened for another few seconds—no talking, no closing of the door. Nothing. 

Weird. 

Well, if it was Hunk coming back from his self-imposed exile of the apartment, finding a half-naked customer standing in their door would probably dislodge a few of Hunk’s brain cogs. 

The silence was broken then by a “Keith.” 

There was _something_ in Shiro’s voice. Something that _wasn’t_ good. 

Keith blinked.

“Keith—can you—come out? Please?”

Keith reached down to the floor, grabbing hold of his boxers (the ones with the Tigger embroidery he’d gotten from Lance at last year’s Secret Santa) and one of the black t-shirts lying around. Not bothering to turn it right-side-out, Keith scratched his still-wet hair and trudged out of his bedroom.

“Yeah, Shir—mom?”

Krolia Arus stood in Keith’s doorway, staring at Shiro as though he were some kind of alien. Her eyes were wide, mouth dropped open, and her hand was already in her pocket—the identical switchblade Keith had lying somewhere on his floor. 

“Ma! No—shit!”

“You didn’t come home last night.” His mother’s voice was cool, clipped, and _terrifying_. “I got _worried_.” Her words were for Keith, but her eyes didn’t stray from Shiro’s ashen face. 

Shiro’s mouth dropped open, and his head snapped from Keith’s mom to Keith, then back. “Mrs. Kogane? Boss?” Shiro’s voice was almost like a child as he near-whispered, “I thought you died. I—I thought—I thought you _all_ died.”

“Say what.”

Shiro looked at Keith, eyes going wide as saucers. Shiro’s prosthetic hand reached out to brush against Keith’s scar. 

Keith blinked. Shiro blinked.

“Well, fuck.”

Then, with about as much enthusiasm as a dead skunk, Krolia gestured to Shiro, then back to Keith. 

“Takashi, my kid.” Then, “Keith, this is the kid who pulled you out of the house fire.”

Keith stared, mouth open.

“I’m gunna take a wild guess that _isn’t_ why you’re in my son’s apartment at six in the morning wearing his clothing, is it?”

No. No, it was not. 

Krolia, needing no further fanfare, waltzed into the apartment, grabbing hold of the nearby tequila bottle.

“I’m gunna need this, aren’t I?”

Keith nodded as he shut the door, not bothering to pick up the takeout bag with “FUCKING LOUD” written in sharpie next to the front door. 

“Uh, yeah. I think we all are.”

Krolia leaned against the kitchen table, clutching the bottle of tequila to her chest. 

“Well, at least you picked the one who saves people from fires, not starts them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! Thank you guys for sticking around with me through writing Sunshine! It was a lot of fun to do. 
> 
> I've left the ending open for a continuation, which I hope to do some time in 2020. Let's see how it goes and if you guys want it enough. I know the ending... was not well-received lolol
> 
> Anyway, thank you and if you want to follow me on twitter, you can find me at @mssaifox


End file.
